Clarke and Lexa's Relationship
by SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: A series of one-shots for the The 100 Femslash February Challenge. Clarke and Lexa get locked in a cell in the exodus because they've been fighting. I will not be updating this story, at least not any time soon, as I am currently working on a multi-chapter Clarklexa fic. Chapter 9 WARNING: Major Character Death
1. Clarke and Lexa Swap Roles

Clarke and Lexa were sitting in Lexa's throne tent early in the morning, before the sunrise and were trying to think of a way to get their people to trust the other's leader. "I think your people would trust me more if l knew what it's like to be a Sky person" Lexa said.

That gave Clarke a great idea. "Why don't we swap roles?" She suggested. When Lexa looked at her confused, she explained, "I could lead the Tree People and you could lead the Sky People starting when the sun rises."

"How are we going to know what to do?" Lexa asked.

"My mom can tell you what to do and help you" Clarke answered.

"Indra can help you" Lexa agreed. She got up from her chair and went to the entrance to the tent. "Tell lndra to come here now" Lexa commanded one of her guards.

Lexa moved back into her tent to wait for Indra to arrive. Clarke stood next to Lexa. It was only a few minutes until lndra entered the tent. "Indra, Clarke and I will be swapping roles." Lexa informed her general. "Which means I need you to help Clarke in her duties as Commander and if I find out about any wrong doings towards Clarke I will punish each and every person responsible" Lexa commanded.

"Yes heda" lndra accepted, bowing her head to Lexa. Indra left the tent again.

"You should leave so you can get to Camp Jaha before sunrise" Clarke suggested.

Lexa turned to Clarke and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Don't let them do something wrong to you" Lexa warned and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" Clarke assured her. They shared a soft sweet kiss before Lexa left to go to Camp Jaha on her horse.

The day was spent with both of them learning about the other clan's ways. Learning what happened on a day to day basis. Indra taught Clarke how to forge her own sword and fight with it. Kane taught Lexa how to properly handle a gun, clean it and shoot with it. By the end of the day they had learned several new things about the other's clans and had new appreciation for the way that they lived.

When the sun set, both leaders left the camps and met in the fields between them. "What happened?" Clarke asked.

"I learned a lot of new things about your people and your ways. It was very informative" Lexa answered, very formally. Clarke raised an eyebrow at her, her expression screamed _really?_ A smile broke out on Lexa's face. "It was amazing and a lot of fun actually" Lexa admitted.

"Yeah, it was an incredible experience and I had a great time learning about your people" Clarke agreed, "Indra showed how to make this". Clarke pulled the sword from the sheath on her back and showed it to Lexa. Lexa took it from Clarke for a closer look.

"Impressive" Lexa complimented. She swung the sword around to test it out and gave it back to Clarke. "Kane showed me how to shoot a gun and I got over my fear of them".

"I'm proud of you" Clarke told her. They told each other more about their day as they made a fire and sat around it to keep warm, not wanting to leave each other just yet. They sat on the ground, leaning against a rock, Lexa's arms around Clarke and Clarke's head on Lexa's shoulder, both of them looking into the flames.

"I'm glad we did this" Lexa said.

"Yeah?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah. I think the Sky People trust me more and Raven seems to like me now. Abby and I didn't argue once" Lexa answered.

"Good, I want them to like you and I'm glad you two didn't fight _again_" Clarke told her, "I think Indra likes me more than she did and the Tree People seem to trust me more. None of them told I didn't belong there". Lexa kissed the top of Clarkes head, prompting Clarke to turn in Lexa's embrace, wrap her arms around Lexa's neck and kiss her softly on the lips for several minutes, before they had to part for air.

"I like being with you like this, just the two of us together. It makes me happy, you make me happy" Lexa told her.

"You make me happy too" Clarke replied, cupping Lexa's cheek in her hand.

"I'll do everything in my power to make this peace last" Lexa promised. Clarke leaned in and kissed her again, pushing her down on her back as she did.


	2. When the Xamalts Invaded

Warning: Slavery including sex slave mentioned once. Also cannon character death.

The people of earth had gone out into space about a hundred years ago and explored all that they could but what they hadn't foreseen was aliens attacking the earth. The aliens conquered earth and those they didn't kill were enslaved to do all their dirty work. The aliens were 10 feet tall at the least. They had blue skin and four eyes, two arms and legs, a tail and oddly enough heads that vaguely reminded Clarke of a wolf's head and yet not at the same time.

They had wings that looked scaley and were basically walls of muscle. They didn't wear clothes or something similar and they didn't seem to have a gender. The aliens, that people had learned are xamalt, had been ruling over them for fifty years. The adults were made to do every job like being human footstalls, being sex slaves, fanning them and any and all jobs you can think of.

The children and teenagers were raised in orphanage situations except some of them weren't; and they were taught like in school but they didn't have a break and they were whipped if they misbehaved or got an answer wrong, or even sometimes just for the fun on it. They were taught about the war that the alien's won. Life was miserable for everyone but there were a few people in the remote locations of the world that were still fighting. Clarke Griffin was one of these people.

The group Clarke was a part of called themselves The Wolf Commandos because when they attacked the enemy, they attacked like a wolf pack, surrounding the enemy and tearing them down and they were trained in hand to hand combat as well as shooting. The Wolf Commandos were stationed in a Southern Nevada army camp ground.

They were trying to find a way to get rid of the alien threat, the scientists focused on that while the soldiers defended their base and went out in patrols to find food, water, people in need of help etc. They were doing the best that they could. Clarke was 21 years old and the youngest Commander they had known. Her mom, Abby still treated her like a child and didn't think it was a good idea for her to be leading them.

Everyone else disagreed with Abby. Clarke was leading a small team of ten soldiers to the nearby town. They were going to find more food, drink, medical supplies and clothes as they were getting low on supplies. It was an hour drive to the town and they parked in a deserted area, so no xamalt heard them. They spread out across the area looking in shops for items to loot.

Clarke was in a clothes store looking for think jumpers and underwear when she heard it. There was a high pitched scream of someone obviously in pain. "Raven, Bellamy, Jasper, Octavia get to my location now" Clarke ordered, over the walkie-talkie and walking out of the store. It took only a couple of minutes before the four of them showed up. "Did you hear that scream?" Raven asked the others.

"We're going to check it out" Clarke told them heading in the direction the scream had come from, quickly but quietly. They heard another scream before they got to the location. When they got there, Clarke could clearly see a xamalt glowing in the dark and just about see a woman cowering on floor in front of it. "We need to help her!" Bellamy said.

"Octavia, Bellamy flank left, Jasper, Raven flank right. Draw its focus, I'm going to sneak around it and get her out of there" Clarke ordered. The team moved into location quickly and open fired. Clarke used the shadows to stay hidden from the alien and made her way over to the woman. The xamalt was roaring in anger and pain in the background but to Clarke it sounded distant.

When Clarke got to the woman, she could see that she looked about the same age as her. The woman noticed Clarke and cowered in the corner by a bin and she had blood on her clothes. "It's ok, I'm here to help you" Clarke told her, extending her hand towards the terrified woman. The woman took her hand and Clarke pulled her up. Clarke led her though the shadows back the way she had come from.

She got to the exit of the area and turned to look for her friends, Raven was behind cover and looked like she had been injured. The others were still shooting at the alien and dodging attacks. It didn't seem to have any weapons on it. "Fall back" Clarke ordered her team. Bellamy and Octavia threw smoke bombs around the xamalt covering their escape as Jasper ran to help Raven.

They all managed to get away safely. They made their way back to their truck and told the other five to meet them there. It was an hour's drive back to base and Clarke tried to stop Raven's bleed. When they got back to base Jasper and Bellamy carried Raven to the medical bay and Octavia went with them. Clarke led the unknown woman to the medical bay too, to be looked at. Abby worked on Raven and stitched up her wound.

Jackson checked the woman for wounds and any illnesses. She had a few cuts and bruises but nothing major, nothing that would account for the amount of blood on her clothes. After Jackson had cleaned the cuts, Clarke led her to the female bathroom. "Have a shower and I'll get you some clean clothes" Clarke told her. The woman went into a cubicle and Clarke left to get clothes that looked like they would fit her.

Once the woman was dressed Clarke showed her to the dorm room that she and her friends shared. "You can have this bed" Clarke told her, pointing to the unused bed next to her own. The woman sat down on the bed and Clarke sat on hers, facing the brunette. "What's your name and age?" Clarke asked.

The woman was silent for a moment but then spoke in a loud whisper, "My name is…Lexa, and I'm 20". Clarke noticed Lexa was very thin and had messy brown hair. It looked like she was getting enough to eat and hadn't brushed her hair in a long time.

"Clarke, I'm 21 and I'm the commander here" Clarke introduced herself. Lexa looked nervous and was fidgeting. "You're safe here" Clarke told her, giving her a soft smile and placing a comforting hand on Lexa's knee. Lexa flinched at the contact and moved away from it. Clarke looked at her confused and worried.

"I-I'm sorry…I haven't been touched since…" Lexa tried to explain but choked up. She swallowed hard, trying to dislodge the lump in her throat but it wouldn't move.

"Hey, it's ok. You don't need to explain" Clarke reassured Lexa. "Can you tell me how you got in that car park tonight?"

Lexa nodded her head but it was a few minutes before she spoke. "I was out looking for something to eat, with my girlfriend. I lived in an abandoned house near there, but had run out of food. I didn't think there'd be a xamalt nearby. I ran into it before I found any food."

"Do you have any family or friends? We could go find them. Where's your girlfriend?" Clarke asked.

Lexa started to cry at the questions and Clarke moved onto her bed, wrapping her up in a hug. Clarke stroked her back as she let Lexa cry. When her tears dried Lexa pulled back, her cheeks red. "My parents died a few years ago, I never really had any friends" Lexa answered, "Costia…she…her blood". Lexa looked down at her hands, the blood now gone. Clarke understood what she meant and hugged Lexa again.

"You should go to sleep, you need rest" Clarke told her. Lexa moved to the top of the bed and Clarke moved the quilt over her. Clarke brushed Lexa's hair out of her face and behind her ear, then placed a kiss on the top of her head. She didn't know why she did it, but she shrugged it off and left the room.


	3. Soulmates Reunite

The cuffs seemed to click impossibly loud as they closed around Clarke's wrists. "What the hell are you doing?!" Clarke yelled at Raven. She struggled to get out of the cuffs, even though she knew it was futile.

"Locking you up" Raven told her. Raven dragged a fuming Clark Griffin down the corridor and to the cells in the exodus. Clarke struggled all the way there and looked around her for help but it seemed her people all decided to disappear at the same time.

"Raven I order you to let me go!" Clark demanded.

"No. I'm your friend first and this is for your own good" Raven told her. They got to the cells and Raven opened one and pushed her into it. She chained her legs together and left the cell, shutting the door behind her. The cell was 8x9 of solid metal. A few minutes after Raven left Indra dragged a cuffed Lexa into the cell and chained her legs too, then left.

"Why the hell are you here?" Clarke spat.

"Why are you here?" Lexa returned.

"I asked you first" Clarke challenged.

Lexa huffed and rolled her eyes. "I don't know Indra turned on me, we were out on a hunt and she took me by surprise. She got the handcuffs on before I could do anything. They feel foreign though so they must be from your people" she told her.

"Same with me, except Raven asked for help with something she was building" Clarke replied.

They sat on the floor and were silent for a few hours before the cell door opened again. Abby walked in carrying a tray of food. She put a plastic plate in front of them each and plastic cups next to the plates. "Why are we in here?" Clarke asked her mom.

"Call it couples therapy" Abby answered and left the room.

They ate their food with their fingers and drank their water in silence. Neither of them wanted to be the first one to speak. 6 months ago Clarke and Lexa had started dating, 4 months ago they had announced it to both of their clans. Lexa's people had demanded the test as soon as they had been told. 2 months ago they had performed the test and found out they were soulmates. After the test they had gone on a mini vacation together to celebrate.

On the last night at a cabin that belonged to Lexa they were finally going to consummate their relationship, but Lexa had stopped her and literally ran away, leaving a confused and hurt Clarke behind. They hadn't spoken or seen each other since and that confusion turned into anger. Clarke didn't know why Lexa had ran away and now she didn't want to know. The alliance between their people stood strong but the leaders didn't enter the other's camp.

By the time either of them spoke the sun had almost set and the sky outside the window was turning dark. "I'm sorry" Lexa apologised. Clarke glared at her and remained silent. "I didn't mean to hurt you".

"Why did you?" Clarke asked finally.

Lexa sighed, she knew she would have to explain her actions, but the pain from that day and now guilt threatened to swallow her whole. "While we were in bed together, I was nervous yet happy. The happiest I'd been in years. It was something I had wanted for a long time and to finally be there was unbelievable. However, during it all, when I looked down at you…I saw Costia. It was like her head was on your body. It freaked me out and I felt immense pain and sadness course through me. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I just had to get out of there and so I ran. I ran and I didn't stop. I ended up stranded in the middle of nowhere, I was there for days just crying to myself. Eventually Indra, Lincoln and a few others found me and took me home" Lexa explained.

While she had been talking Lexa had been looking at the floor, but when she lifted her head she saw sympathy and understanding in her girlfriend's eyes. "Why didn't you come to me and tell me?" Clarke asked, still a bit hurt.

Lexa shook her head. "I couldn't…it was weakness…and I tried to forget it happened. I was also embarrassed and feeling guilty. I knew you hated me and I couldn't bear to see it in your eyes". Tears filled her eyes.

"I never hated you Lexa. I was confused and hurt and angry, but I never hated you. I love you, your my soulmate you dumbo. You should have just told me, I understand why you ran" Clarke told her.

Lexa started crying and Clarke tried to reach out to her but remembered the cuffs on her wrists. "Mom get in here!" Clarke shouted. Abby walked in immediately, which meant she was right outside the door. "Un-cuff us, we're ok". Abby took the handcuffs and chains off both commanders and left them to their privacy, glad her and Raven's plan had worked.

Clarke walked over to Lexa had pulled her into a bone crushing hug, Lexa's head resting on her shoulder and Clarke's hand running through her hair. "It's ok sweetie. I forgive you and the pain of the past will go, I promise" Clarke comforted.

"Thank you Clarke" Lexa thanked, clinging to Clarke's jacket. They stayed in each other's arms for a long time before either of them felt ready enough to separate. Clarke took Lexa's hand in hers and they walked out of the cell to be greeted by their friends and were pulled into a group hug. Then their friends led them outside of the exodus into the courtyard, where they were greeted by a thunderous cheer.

Everyone, Sky People and Tree Clan alike, were seated around wooden tables light by candles and a feast between them. If it was daylight someone would have seen them blush, but it was hidden by the growing darkness. They walked hand in hand to the only two empty seats and sat down. As soon as they started putting food on their plates, everyone else did too and the air was filled with chatter.

When bellies were full, Kane and Indra stood up at separate tables, to face the commanders with cups in their hands. "I would like to congratulate you both on your union" Kane toasted.

"To the commanders!" Indra cheered and everyone joined in.

"Thank you all for being here and celebrating with us, it has been an amazing night" Clarke thanked their people, standing from her chair, when the cheering had quietened. Clarke sat down again as music started playing and people got up to dance. "If this is what a union celebration is like, I wonder what our wedding would be like" Clarke mused to Lexa. Lexa looked confused though.

"What's a wedding?" Lexa asked, she had never heard of that before.

"It's a bonding ceremony" Octavia told Lexa, seeming to appear out of nowhere and wonder off again, probably to find Lincoln.

"Thinking about our bonding ceremony already?" Lexa questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Maybe" Clarke mumbled, blushing. Lexa laughed softly and stood up, extending her had for Clarke. Clarke took hold of Lexa and allowed her to pull her up. They moved silently to the dance area and walked to the middle. They face each other just as a slow song started playing. They embraced each other, looked into each other's eyes and started their first dance as confirmed soulmates.


	4. So Much for My Happy Ending

Set season 1.

The grounders and the 100 were at each other's throats, the grounders trying to get the 100 out of their territory and the 100 defending themselves. They had been at war for several months now and neither side was winning. However for the de facto leader of the 100 and the commander of the grounders things were a lot different. It all started when Clarke and a few other people were out looking for food, they had separated to cover more ground when off in the distance the poison fog could be seen.

Clarke had ran from the poison fog and found refuge in an abandoned shelter. She had climbed in and sat at the back of the small space, when the door opened and someone she didn't recognise entered. When she could see them properly, she saw that they were a beautiful woman, about her age with brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing unusual clothes and had war paint on her eyes, she was a grounder.

The grounder sat closer to the entrance of the shelter and ignored the blonde woman with blue eyes, sitting at the other end of the room. They were silent for a long time before Clarke couldn't take the silence any longer and moved closer to the other woman to talk to her. "My name's Clarke. What's yours?" Clarke asked the woman, trying to see her eyes, but Lexa wouldn't look at her.

"Lexa" Lexa answered quietly. She didn't trust this Sky Person and didn't want to be there but she couldn't leave.

"You're a grounder?" Clarke asked.

"That's not who we are!" Lexa spat, angry at the awful name for her people. "We are Tree People"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend. I didn't know" Clarke apologised. "I'm one of the 100"

"100 what?" Lexa asked, confused.

"The 100 people who got sent to the ground" Clarke explained.

"We call you Sky People" Lexa told her.

Clarke seemed to think about that answer, technically they had come from outer space, but at night it looks like the sky. "I guess we are" Clarke agreed. "What were you doing when the fog came?"

"Why all the questions Sky Princess?" Lexa questioned.

"I want to get to know you" Clarke told her.

"I was hunting for food" Lexa replied.

"How old are you?" Clarke asked as she moved to sit next to Lexa.

"18"

"I'm 18 too"

They spent the rest of the six hours cooped up in the shelter getting to know each other and they even laughed a few times.

"You have a beautiful laugh" Clarke complimented.

"Thank you" Lexa replied, a faint blush tinting her cheeks. She looked up at Clarke and their eyes met. Suddenly the atmosphere around them changed. Clarke slowly leaned in, making it clear she was going to kiss her and letting Lexa pull away if she wanted. Their lips met hesitantly at first but quickly became more sure as they wrapped their arms around each other, Clarke's around Lexa's neck and Lexa's around Clarke's waist.

As they kissed images flashed before Clarke's eyes. They parted after several minutes, when they needed oxygen and rested their foreheads together. "Did you see that?" Clarke whispered, wondering what she had seen.

"Yeah, what did you see?" Lexa asked.

"Two women that looked…oddly similar to us but they all wore different clothes and were in different places. Some even looked like they were from before the war." Clarke answered, her eyes closed. "Maybe I've gone crazy"

"Hey" Lexa said to get Clarke's attention and moved her head away from Clarke's, "You're not crazy. I saw the same things and I know what they are".

"What are they?" Clarke questioned.

"They're memories of the two of us, from previous lives" Lexa told her.

"Reincarnation" Clarke realised, "why are we always together?"

"I think you know the answer to that" Lexa told her.

"Soulmates" Clarke guessed.

"Yeah" Lexa confirmed.

"How much do you know about reincarnation and soulmates?" Clarke asked.

"Not a lot but that's how my people know who our commander is" Lexa answered.

"Will we always see those images when we kiss?"

"I don't know but let's find out" Lexa captured Clarke's lips in a passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

That was their first meeting two months ago and they had been sneaking off to the shelter every day since. They had grown steadily closer and even called each other girlfriend. They had made sure not to let anyone know from either of their peoples. However one fateful day found Commander Lexa at the front of her clan, on a horse, outside the gates of the 100's camp.

Clarke walked out of the drop ship when someone had told her about the grounders and went outside the gates to meet Lexa. "Why are you here?" Clarke questioned her girlfriend.

"You and your people have been on our land long enough. We have told you to go and you have refused so now we will kill you all" Lexa answered her.

"Why are you doing this Lexa?" Clarke questioned. There was a murmur from the grounders, surprised that the enemy knew their commanders name.

"It is our ways" Lexa told her, "You have one hour to get ready, then we attack". There was a glint in Lexa's eyes that only Clarke saw.

Lexa turned her horse to walk away but Clarke grabbed the reigns. "Can't we have peace?" Clarke asked.

"No, you have nothing to offer" Lexa answered, "We end this in bloodshed".

"If you do this I will never forgive you, in this life or any other!" Clarke shouted at her.

"I don't need your forgiveness" Lexa denied.

"You'll kill your soulmate?" Clarke accused and there was chatter from both peoples.

"No my people won't kill you" Lexa informed her.

"I'll kill myself!" Clarke yelled.

"You won't. You are too brave to do that" Lexa sneered

"What will you do to me after this is over?" Clarke asked.

"You will be my prize and you will come back to my camp" Lexa answered, smirking with cold eyes. Clarke looked at her hurt.

Clarke's eyes hardened and her jaw set, she pulled out her gun and pointed it at Lexa. "Come with me now!" Clarke demanded.

"You won't use it" Lexa challenged.

Clarke took off the safety and shot the gun. The bullet intentionally missed Lexa's head by a few inches and buried into a tree. "I said now!" Clarke growled. Lexa grudgingly climbed off her horse, glaring at Clarke and Clarke dragged her out of sight and earshot. As soon as they were alone they burst out laughing, being careful not to be heard. "Your people seemed surprised when I mentioned us being soulmates".

"They're surprised I would go against my soulmate" Lexa told her, leaning against a tree. She pulled Clarke in for a languid kiss.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Clarke asked, when they had parted.

"Yeah, my people need to see how strong you are" Lexa answered.

"Lincoln knows what to say right?"

"Yeah I told him what to say this morning"

They shared one last loving kiss before they separated entirely and Clarke shot her gun away from them. They ran back to their people, Lexa chasing her. As they got back to the gates, Lincoln stepped between the two women, standing in front of Clarke with a few feet of space between them and Lexa. "Commander what about a bonding ceremony?" Lincoln asked, loud enough for the 100 and the grounders to hear.

"You want peace with these people?" Lexa asked as she got back on her horse.

"Yes, I think it will benefit both sides" Lincoln answered his commander.

"And who do you suggest the ceremony be for?" Lexa questioned.

"Us" Clarke said, stepping out from behind Lincoln, "we're already soulmates. Why not make it official?"

Lexa pretended to think about it. "I accept your proposal, but you will have to fight for my hand, as is tradition". Clarke walked over to Lexa on her horse and Lexa pulled her up onto it. They led the way back to the grounder camp to plan their ceremony and what aspects from each culture would be a part of it.


	5. Who Are You?

Body swap. Future fic. I hope this isn't too confusing.

It was the middle of winter and there had been snow on the ground for the past seven weeks. The Tree Clan were kind enough to share their furs with the Sky People to keep warm. The attack on Mount Weather, four months ago, had been successful and they were no longer a threat. The peace between the Tree People and the Sky People was now solid and virtually unbreakable. However they weren't part of coalition of the 12 Clans.

Camp Jaha was still there however a lot of Sky People had started to stay in the Tree People villages. Clarke had taken leadership of her people before the attack and had led them to victory. The Tree Clan had taken to calling her Commander Clarke and it had stuck. The two commanders had started working as a team and Clarke now had a hut next to Lexa's. Clarke had even gained some braids in her hair and wore war paint over her eyes on formal occasions.

The two commanders had grown a lot closer in the four months of peace and everyone could see it, the longing looks and the blushes at compliments. Abby was silently against it at first but as she watched her daughter she saw Clarke fall in love with the Tree Clan Commander, now she just wanted her daughter to be happy. Abby was still chancellor but that role was no longer leader, it was now second in command. Lexa had been teaching Clarke to fight like a Tree Person and use their weapons for the past month.

The commanders had been talking about anything and everything until they had fallen asleep in Lexa's hut, on her bed. When they finally woke up, mid-morning, they slowly turned to face each other and as soon as they did they let out loud screams of shock and fear. Indra and Abby burst into the hut a few seconds later looking around the hut for the assumed intruder. "What's wrong?" Abby asked, pleased to see that both girls still had their clothes on.

"I'm Clarke" 'Lexa' answered. Abby looked between the two girls, confused by the apparent body swap. Indra lowered her weapon and shook her head, sighing. "How did this happen?" She asked Lexa in her body. Seeing herself from another person's body was incredibly weird. She looked down at Lexa's body, suddenly she could see the benefits of being in Lexa's body. She felt a slap on her arm and she looked over at Lexa. "OW!" She complained.

Lexa rolled the eyes she was 'borrowing'. "I know what you're thinking and no way! Not while you're in my body!" Lexa told her. She watched as her own cheeks flushed as Clarke blushed, clearly embarrassed at being found out.

"What about when we're back in our own bodies?" Clarke suggested.

"You'll have to wait and find out" Lexa flirted, which kind of grossed Clarke out while Lexa was in her body.

"Ladies focus!" Abby interrupted their flirting. "We need to find out how this happened and how to fix it".

"It's something that happens sometimes between soulmates. We don't know why it happens but it does" Indra explained.

"This has happened before?" Abby questioned, surprised.

"A few times, but not often" Indra replied.

"How do we put them back in the right bodies?" Abby asked.

"Usually with a bonding ceremony, but they have to both want it" Indra answered.

"Usually? What about the other times?" Abby wondered.

"The other times required them to consummate the union before it would work" Indra informed.

"What? I'm not having sex with my own body!" Clarke screeched, looking at each woman in turn in exasperation.

Lexa smirked at her and wiggled the eyebrows on Clarke's face suggestively.

"Ugh please don't do that while you're in my body" Clarke begged, covering 'her' face with 'Lexa's' hands, so she couldn't see what Lexa was doing, causing them both to start giggling.

Indra smiled fondly at the girls' antics, pleased that her commander was happy. Abby looked at Indra, amused she had caught Indra smiling for once. As soon as Indra noticed Abby looking at her the smile fell off her face.

"Leave us alone for a minute" Lexa ordered the adults and waited as they left the hut. "Do you want to be my bond-mate?" Lexa asked Clarke when they were alone again, sitting up on the bed.

Clarke sat up too and thought about her answer for a moment. "Honestly, I don't know" Clarke answered, putting her hand on 'her' knee when Lexa looked upset at the answer. "I think if we'd already been in a relationship then I'd definitely say yes, but we're not even dating yet. It seems too soon, I don't want to ruin us. But I don't want to stay in your body for a long time either".

"What if we get bonded in name only and there's no pressure for anything from either of us?" Lexa asked.

"What do we do when we're actually ready for that step?" Clarke asked.

"We could have it be a renewal ceremony" Lexa answered.

"Then yeah I think that could work" Clarke answered Lexa's earlier question.

"Can I kiss you?" Lexa asked, looking into 'her' eyes, their heads already close together.

"Isn't that a bit weird? We'd be kissing ourselves in a way" Clarke answered.

"No matter what bodies we're in you're still you and I'm still me. Just close your eyes" Lexa whispered.

"Okay" Clarke breathed. They closed the short distance between them and shared their first kiss. It was clumsy and they were nervous but it was perfect. "I could spend the rest of eternity kissing you" Clarke told her in a whisper, eyes still closed.

"Me too" Lexa whispered back. They kissed again this time more confident of what they were doing. When they parted they knew they had to leave the hut, so they got up and went to find Indra and Abby. They found them sitting near a camp fire discussing the possible bonding ceremony. The commanders sat down with them to go over details. Clarke would have to fight for Lexa's hand first. Then Lexa would have to get permission from Abby, Kane and Clarke's friends to marry Clarke and propose in front of everyone.

For the actual ceremony, Lincoln and Octavia would perform the ceremony and give speeches. The brides to be would give each other a bonding bracelet and an item of personal value. They planned to have the wedding seven days from then so they had time to make the bracelets and do the pre-wedding rituals. The next day Clarke woke up early in her own hut, got dressed into her Tree Clan clothes and armour and made sure her sword was clean and sharp.

Then she put on her war paint and left the hut. She walked out into the centre of the village where the people were gathered. Lexa in Clarke's body was sitting in her formal armour and war paint on her throne. Indra was standing a few feet in front of the commander's throne waiting for Clarke. Clarke stopped opposite Indra, drew her sword, planted the tip on the ground and bent on one knee in one swift motion, looking at Lexa.

The villagers, warriors and Sky People watching the display didn't know what was happening. "Why are you here today Clarke?" Lexa questioned.

"I am here to fight for your hand" Clarke announced in Trigedasleng.

"May you win if you are worthy; Begin!" Lexa commanded.

Clarke stood up and got into her fighting stance. Indra and Clarke circled each other and then Clarke took the offensive. Indra blocked her attack and swung her own which Clarke blocked. They fought for half an hour before either of them landed a blow. Clarke was the first one to do so and cut a shallow line in Indra's arm. They fought for another hour or so, trading blows and both of them not had several cuts and bruises on their bodies.

They were sweating and panting from the exertion of the fight. A few times Clarke fell to the ground with a loud thud and when the Tree People thought it was over Clarke would turn the tables on Indra. Lexa watched riveted in her throne, hoping Clarke would win, yet was enjoying the fight for personal reasons. Eventually Clarke managed to win the fight by disarming Indra and holding the blade of her sword to her throat.

"Clarke has won the fight and the commander's hand in bonding!" Lincoln announced to the crowd, lifting Clarke's had up in the air to the crowd's cheering.

"Congratulations Clarke, you have won my hand and my heart" Lexa congratulated looking right at Clarke in her body. Lexa started clapping along with the crowd and walked towards Clarke. "You wear my body well" she whispered into her ear, causing Clarke to blush. "The ceremony will be in six days' time!" Lexa announced to the crowd. "Let's clean those wounds" Lexa offered to Clarke and led her away from the crowd and into the medical hut.


	6. My Lover's the Sunlight

Relationship ft. an ace or aro character. Warning: Self harm. I didn't want to make Clarke's sexuality into a big thing.

Commander Lexa of the Tree Clan had been missing for ten hours before people had started to worry. Indra and several other grounders had turned to Clarke for help. Everyone knew they were close, though they didn't know how close and that the commander listened to her. They didn't so much as ask for help as demand for it. Clarke was worried about Lexa herself and so agreed to find her.

Octavia, Lincoln, Indra and Bellamy offered to go with her, as well as some Tree People that she didn't know the names of; but Clarke though it best if she found Lexa on her own. Clarke asked Indra where Lexa had been seen last, she didn't know and so they went to the Tree Clan village, home to Commander Lexa, and asked the people there. One woman said she had seen Lexa going west into the trees and pointed out the place she started from.

Clarke found the trail left behind by Lexa and followed it. Finn had taught her all he had known about tracking and so put those skills to use now. Clarke had been on Lexa's trail for a day now and didn't know how much longer it would take to find her but she pushed on anyway. Thirty six hours after she had started to follow the trail, it had led her to an old wooden cabin. Clarke pulled out her dagger in case someone or something else was inside.

Then she slowly opened the door and let out an involuntary loud gasp at what she found. Lexa was on the floor, slumped against the side of the bed, legs stretched out and arms out to the sides. There was a bloody knife on the floor next to Lexa and several deep cuts on each of her arms; blood was seeping out and onto the floor making a big puddle. Clarke didn't know how long Lexa had been like this.

She put her knife away as she walked over to Lexa's side, careful not to injure the young woman further. She put two fingers on her neck to check for a pulse, it was there but was faint. Clarke got her med kit out of her bag, that her mom had forced her to take and was now glad that she had, and got some anti-septic wipes and bandages. Clarke carefully and quickly cleaned the wounds and wrapped them with the cloth bandages.

She then picked Lexa up bridal style and put her on top of the bed, covering her with the worn blanket. Clarke sat on the bed next to Lexa, avoiding touching her arms and stroked her hair back away from her face; placing a kiss on her forehead. She was worried about the commander and didn't know why she had done it. Clarke got up after a few minutes and cleaned up the blood on the floor as best as she could with anything she could find around the cabin.

Then she picked up Lexa's knife and wiped the blood off it as best as she could. When she had done that she sat next to Lexa again and waited for Lexa to wake up, watching over her as she slept. It was several hours before Lexa fluttered her eyes open. Clarke gave her a small smile and helped her to sit back against the wall. "Why did you do this Lex?" Clarke asked in a soft voice. Lexa started crying and looked away from Clarke.

Clarke moved on the bed so she could face Lexa but not too far away. "Please talk to me" she pleaded, taking Lexa's hand in her gentle grasp. "I want to help you if I can".

"I…It doesn't matter Clarke" Lexa tried to dismiss her.

"It matters to me Lexa" Clarke told her, turning her head so she could look her in the eyes. "You matter to me".

Lexa was still crying and Clarke stroked her cheek, trying to give at least some comfort. "I just wanted it to stop. I just wanted it all to just stop. I wanted to stop feeling like this" Lexa admitted through her tears. Clarke hated seeing Lexa so broken, she never wanted to see her so hurt, she wanted Lexa to be happy; but she would be there whenever Lexa needed her.

"Feeling like what?" Clarke asked, stroking the back of the hand she was still holding.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault and I don't deserve to be here Clarke. They all died because of me! The people who got took to Mount Weather. The people who got burnt alive when I sent them after your people. The people who died fighting for me. Costia…all of them. They're dead because of me!" Lexa sobbed, her eyes now red from her tears, visible because of the absence of her war paint.

"It's not your fault Lexa. You listen to me. It is not your fault. The Mountain Men are responsible for the people who got captured, not you. There was nothing you could do to stop them, they're better armed than you are. I'm the one who is responsible for the deaths of the people burnt alive. I ordered my people to do that. The people who died for you in battle, knew what a high possibility it was and they agreed to fight for you any way. Because you inspire the people around you, with your intelligence, your bravery and your courage. You do what needs to be done and they respect you for that. Costia was not your fault either. The leader of the Ice Nation is responsible for what happened to her. You're not at fault for loving someone and making them happy. Certain things have to be done when you're at war and those things do not make you who you are." Clarke told her.

Clarke moved forwards and wrapped her arms around Lexa, letting her cry into her chest. "You're not a bad person Lexa and no one is blaming you for their deaths." Clarke murmured into her ear. Lexa cried until she could cry no more and still clung to Clarke when the tears had dried on her cheeks.

"But if she hadn't been my girlfriend, she would still be alive…and now" Lexa argued weakly.

"That still doesn't make it your fault Lex." Clarke told her, "And now what?"

"No…you'll hate me" Lexa mumbled.

"I won't hate you Lexa. I'll never hate you and I'll never leave you. You're stuck with me no matter what now" Clarke whispered.

"The same thing that happened to Costia is going to happen to you" Lexa said so quietly, Clarke almost couldn't hear her.

"Why is it?" Clarke asked.

"Because I'm in love with you and so they'll do what they did to her to get to me" Lexa answered.

"No they won't. I can take care of myself. Plus I have my big, strong warrior commander to protect me. And all the people under our command." Clarke replied. "I love you too"

"You do?" Lexa asked, leaning back to look at Clarke.

"I do" Clarke confirmed, smiling at Lexa, her eyes shining with all the love she felt for the brunette.

They leaned in at the same time to share a loving kiss. The kiss was soft and languid and conveyed all the emotions they held for each other. They moved back on the bed, Lexa laying down on her back with Clarke lying on top of her. Clarke buried her hands in Lexa's long hair and Lexa ran her hand lightly up and down Clarke's back. As they kissed she moved her hands down to Clarke's ass. "I'm asexual" Clarke told her, breaking the kiss.

"I know, Octavia told me, I just wanted to feel your ass." Lexa told her, "Is that ok?" Clarke didn't answer her she just kissed her again, shutting her up. They continued like that for a long while until they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Is This the End?

Together in Mount Weather.

The scouting mission had failed. When Bellamy had radioed to say that he had got in and Clarke had sent the Mountain Man home with a message, she had got on her horse, followed by the Tee People and rode to the Tree Clan village. There she met Lexa and told her of Bellamy's success. They had instantly came up with a plan to keep the Mountain Men's attention on them. As they were doing that a horrible thought struck them.

Where was Lincoln and what if after the attack they could find their way out of the tunnels or where in there too long and caught? So they had planned a scouting mission with both Clarke and Lexa leading it with two other Tree People. Indra volunteered but Lexa told her to stay there in case they were attacked. They left to go to the caves at sunset, so that they would be harder to be seen by the Mountain Men on their approach.

As they were scouting through the tunnels they marked on the map the quickest way from the entrance of the caves to the entrance of the base. From a distance they saw the reapers in their little cave inside the tunnels and saw Lincoln with them. Clarke and Lexa both agreed to get him back after the attack on the base. As they got close to the base however, they were ambushed by Mountain Men and captured.

The next thing Clarke knew she was dragged to a decontamination room with Lexa but the male Tree People were separated from them, stripped, chained and covered her in a powder that burned her skin. All she could do was cover what she could. She didn't really know where Lexa was but she was sure the same thing was happening to her. They sprayed her with water to wash off the powder, dirt and blood.

She was injected with a tracker in her forearm and they shot some round thing into the back of her throat. Next was an injection of blue liquid into her upper arm. Clarke was taken to another room where she was showered in a liquid that burned her skin. The whole process was extremely painful and she's pretty sure she screamed at some point. Thankfully they wrapped bandages around her to cover her up and she was lead out into a hallway.

Lexa was led into it just after her and she was glad to see the other woman was alive. They were taken to a large room filled with caged Tree People, who seemed to all look their captured commander at once. Lexa hardened her features to show no weakness. The Mountain Men put them into cages next to each other, which Clarke was thankful for. At least they still had each other.

"We'll get out of here" Clarke told Lexa, "Bellamy will get word that we're gone and he or Maya will come to look for us".

"We need to get our people out of here Clarke" Lexa replied, looking around at all her tortured people.

"We will. Once the plan takes motion we'll free them all. My people and your people. I swear" Clarke promised her. "But since we're here until then we might as well talk"

"Talk about what?" Lexa questioned.

"Anything…it's better than just sitting here in fear" Clarke replied.

"I'm not scared" Lexa scoffed like the idea was ridiculous.

"Maybe you should be because you could die in here and I…People care for you" Clarke told her, slightly angry. Lexa didn't say anything so Clarke continued. "I don't care what they think of you, any of them, they're in the same situation we are and they're just as scared as us".

"Why were you imprisoned on the Ark?" Lexa asked.

"My dad found out a flaw in the oxygen system…" Clarke told Lexa about the events that had caused her to be locked up and her dad floated.

"I'm sorry about your dad Clarke" Lexa said.

"How did you know you were the commander?" Clarke asked.

"I didn't, I was told. At a certain age every child is tested to see if they will be the commander. When I was 8 years old, I was taken by my mom to the commander's second and there they placed several items out in front of me. I wasn't sure what was going on but they told me to choose which ones I wanted. I chose a dagger, a piece of red cloth, a war paint pattern and a Spaulder. When I had chosen those four things, the second declared I was the commander. Apparently those were the items I had chosen in every like since the first. Those items had sentimentality for the commander and I had chosen them. It wasn't until years later that I regained my memories and knew why they're important to me" Lexa answered.

"Wow. That's amazing. I wish I knew if I had past lives" Clarke replied. "Why are they important to you?"

Lexa hesitated for a moment. "I…I can't tell you that Clarke. Only three people are allowed to know. Me, my second so that they know who I am in my next life and my soulmate who already knows those reasons." Lexa told her. "You said earlier that people care for me. Who were you talking about?"

Clarke blushed and looked away from Lexa. Lexa put her fingers through the small holes in the cage and placed them on Clarke's fingers. "Please Clarke" she implored.

"I was talking about your people, Lincoln, Indra, everyone…but mostly I was talking…about me" Clarke admitted. She took a deep breath and looked back at Lexa. "I've fallen for you".

"Right out of the sky" Lexa added, causing Clarke to chuckle softly. "I've fallen for you too"

"I thought love was weakness" Clarke teased.

Lexa shook her head with a small smile on her lips. "Love is strength. Love is courage and bravery and an unstoppable force; you'd be foolish to try. Soulmates reunited are unstoppable, especially us" Lexa told her.

"You remembered me?" Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded her head. "As soon as I first saw you" Lexa answered.

"So why make me work for peace? Why not just tell me?" Clarke questioned.

"Clarke you came from outer space, from a people who do not believe in reincarnation and if I had told you when we first met you would have thought I was crazy. I had to forge a peace between our people that would make them work together and help each other, a peace that would last. I also wanted you to get to know me for me and not as your soulmate" Lexa told her.

Just then two guards walked in and went to the cage next to Lexa. They were about to open it until Lexa repeatedly kicked the cage door. "This one's lively" one of the guards remarked. They opened Lexa's cage instead and tased her then drugged her to knock her out and pulled her out of the cage. They carried her over to the machines near the cages and put her ankles in leather cuffs.

Then they used the controls to suspend her from the ground and put several tubes into her. Clarke watched, shouting Lexa's name over and over as she watched the woman she loved be taken from her. It wasn't long before her blood went through the tubes and somewhere out of sight, which Clarke knew to be the medical bay. She had been there before.

Clarke started sobbing, watching Lexa dangle there from the chains as the guards left the room. She wasn't sure how long Lexa could stay like that before she would die. Clarke had just found her soulmate, she didn't want to lose her now. She didn't know she could experience this much pain, it was like ten arrows had pierced her heart and gut and it was searing hot white pain. Clarke wanted to be sick.


	8. What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

Rivals to lovers.

As was tradition in the Tree Clan, over the next week or so there would be a tournament of sorts. It was a competition to see who the best warrior among their people was. Anyone who was old enough to have warrior training was also old enough to enter. They used real metal weapons, but they weren't allowed to kill each other. Lexa second to Anya and Clarke second to Indra decided to enter again.

They both wanted to be known as the best warrior and so considered every opponent their rivals. The first round started with Octavia and Bellamy, brother against sister. Their weapons of choice were a longsword for Octavia and an axe for Bellamy. The round was long but eventually Octavia won that round, so she moved on to round 2. Bellamy was gutted that he didn't get to the next round but also didn't think he'd be able to beat his sister.

The second match was in the afternoon of the same day and was between Clarke and Octavia's boyfriend Lincoln. Lincoln chose a broadsword and Clarke chose daggers. Lincoln was bigger and stronger than Clarke so she had to use her agility and cunning to best him. Clarke was named victor and she shook hands with Lincoln. They were still friends, which Clarke was happy about, some people had fell out over these matches in the past.

It wasn't until the second day that match 3 took place. This match was Raven against Finn, who she didn't get along with. Raven chose Sais and Finn chose a mace. The match didn't last as long as the other two matches, Raven out smarted her opponent easily and was the victor. When the commander named her the victor, Finn became enraged and was about to hit her in the head, before he was restrained.

The fourth match took place a few hours after match 3 and the competitors were Anya and Abby, Clarke's mom and Lexa's mentor. Both women were high ranking warriors in the clan but only one could win, which would make it a very interesting match. Anya chose a staff and Abby chose a pike. Their fight lasted the longest amount of time so far, being so equally matched, but Anya was the victor in the end.

The third day started off with match 5 in the morning with Jasper and Monty fighting each other, which was awkward because they were dating. No one wanted to fight their partner, but once the names had been chosen, they couldn't change it. They decided to just use their fists to try and reduce the injuries inflicted. However neither held back when they threw a punch. Monty managed to beat Jasper.

Match 6 was Kane against Jaha. They were best friends growing up but had grown distant. Kane chose a greatsword and Jaha chose a spear. They were equally matched as well so the fight lasted about as long as match 4. Kane ended up breaking Jaha's spear with his greatsword, which gave him an opening that he used to his advantage and won the match.

Day 4 held an important match for the whole clan. Match 7 was between General Indra and Lexa who was set to take the commander's place on her death. Both woman chose their custom forged swords that they always fought with. The battle was long and arduous and although it was only a fun competition, is was also a test to see if Lexa would be a strong leader. Thankfully for everyone she managed to beat Indra, which meant that she was strong.

Match 8 and the final match of round 1, was between Murphy and Gustus. Murphy chose a chain mace and Gustus chose a double ended glaive. The fight was out matched and didn't last very long. Gustus was a lot stronger that Murphy and Murphy didn't know how to be agile. Gustus won the match and was the last victor of round 1. Round 2 would start the next day.

Mid-morning on the fifth day, round 2 was announced by the commander and the first match was Octavia against Raven. They both had to use their weapons from round 1. They were both skilled warriors and best friends too. However Octavia managed to defeat Raven, winning her the match and sending her into round 3. Raven congratulated her and told her she hopes she wins.

That afternoon was time for match 2 of round 2. The contestants up were Clarke and Anya. Lexa didn't know who she wanted to win her mentor or her crush. Again they had to use the weapons they chose in the first round and they fought as hard as they could. Clarke won by stabbing Anya in a leg wound with her thumb, causing her to drop her weapon. Clarke was through to round 3.

Day 6, the third to last day of the competition, saw match 3 of round 2 putting Lexa against Monty. Lexa smirked when their names were announced, she knew she would win this match. She always beat Monty in a fight. Lexa used her sword from the first round and since Monty hadn't chosen a weapon last time, he could choose one this time. Monty chose nunchaku that he had made himself, however he still lost to Lexa.

Match 4 of round 2 had Kane against Gustus. Kane was skilled in sword fighting and an experienced warrior, but so was Gustus and he was a general. Gustus used his double ended glaive with greater skill and won the match, putting him into round 3. Kane was annoyed by the outcome but was relieved that he wouldn't have to fight Clarke.

Day 7 was the semi-finals, with only four competitors left. The commander announced the matches and the first one of the day started. The first match was Octavia against Lexa. Lexa was slightly nervous at this news, she knew Octavia was a good warrior and would probably be her second when she became commander, but she didn't let it show. They fought with their swords, both showing high skills but in the end Lexa won the match and would go on to the final round.

The second match of the semi-finals was Clarke against Gustus. Clarke was nervous, Gustus was a lot bigger and stronger than she was, and he towered over her. Gustus was almost arrogantly confident her was going to win, which in turn made Clarke determined to win to put him in his place. Gustus was strong but he was also slow and Clarke used this to her advantage. She managed to jump on his back and put her knife to his throat winning the match and going into the final round.

Day 8, the final round of the competition. There was an opening ceremony by the commander and then the match began. It was Clarke against Lexa, they had been rivals for many years, both wanting to win this competition. Daggers and agility against sword and strength. Neither of them knew who would win. This match was the longest one of the whole competition, constantly trading blows, getting a cut in here and there and getting in each other's face.

Clarke got the upper hand, swung her leg out low and knocked Lexa onto her back. Clarke quickly straddled her waist and tried to get her dragger next to Lexa's throat but Lexa struggled against her, keeping her dagger away. Suddenly Lexa pulled Clarke in for a deep kiss, to the crowd going wild, and just as suddenly the kiss ended. Clarke was dazed for a moment after the kiss, which Lexa took advantage of hit her in her temple with the butt of her sword.

Clarke toppled off Lexa and Lexa stood up and put the point of her sword under Clarke's chin. The crowd erupted in applause and Lexa helped Clarke off the ground. The commander stood up from her throne and declared Lexa as the victor and best warrior. "What? But she cheated, she kissed me!" Clarke accused of Lexa. The commander just looked at her amused.

"It's not against the rules" the commander said as if it was that simple. Clarke looked over at Lexa and saw a smug smirk on her face. "The celebration party will begin in one hour" the commander announced to her people.

Clarke narrowed her eyes at Lexa then walked off to her home. She got ready for the party, bandaging and cleaning her wounds. Five minutes before the party there was a knock on the door, Clarke opened it to let her best friends Octavia and Raven inside. "Hey you ready for the party?" Raven asked in Trigedasleng.

"Yeah let's go" Clarke answered, finishing combing her hair. They left Clarke's hut and went to the village centre for the celebration. They were celebrating Lexa's victory as was tradition after every competition. They got some food and sat down on logs. They ate while they talked for a while and after Clarke had eaten, Lexa walked up to them.

"May I have this dance?" Lexa requested, offering her hand to Clarke. Clarke took it without hesitation and Lexa pulled her up from her seat. They walked to the centre of the dance area where a lot of couples where already dancing and faced each other. The musicians played slow music in the background. Lexa placed her hands on Clarke's waist and Clarke places her hands on Lexa's shoulders. "You look so beautiful tonight, more than usual" Lexa complimented.

"You look incredibly hot" Clarke replied before she realised what she was saying and blushed when she did. Lexa got a big grin on her face.

"You're cute when you blush" she teased Clarke.

"Why did you ask me to dance?" Clarke asked.

Lexa looked confused. "Isn't it obvious?" she wondered.

"No it's not" Clarke replied.

"I like you Clarke, I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't and seeing as you didn't slap me or something I took it as a good sign. Was I wrong?" Lexa answered.

"No, you weren't wrong. I like you too" Clarke told her.

"Will you be my girlfriend Clarke of the Tree People?" Lexa asked.

"Only if you'll be mine Lexa of the Tree People" Clarke answered.

"Deal" Lexa agreed before leaning in and capturing Clarke's lips in a soft kiss. "This is better than fighting" she murmured when they parted for air.

Clarke chuckled, shaking her head, "Shut up" she told Lexa before pulling her in for another kiss. They stayed like that until they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They parted, cheeks flushed and turned to see the commander.

"I see you're having a good time" the commander teased the new couple. Clarke took Lexa's hand in hers. "I just wanted to congratulate you before I go home" she told Lexa, "you will be a great second and a fine leader one day". Lexa beamed at the praise from the older woman.

"Thank you commander" Lexa bowed her head in respect.

"Enjoy the rest of your night" the commander said and winked before turning to leave.

"It's a nice night" Clarke commented, receiving a noise of agreement from Lexa, "Let's go somewhere more private and look at the stars" she whispered in Lexa's ear. The last time anyone saw them that night, they were walking off into the woods, hand in hand.


	9. No We're Not in Paradise

Holiday.

"We should spend some time alone, away from our people" Lexa suggested as she and Clarke lounged in bed.

"Like go on a holiday?" Clarke asked, "Where could we go?"

"We could go to the beach" Lexa suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea and we could stop in my tent so we don't freeze to death or the fog" Clarke agreed. "Who should we leave in charge of that lot?" Clarke moved her head in the general direction of the village.

"We could leave our seconds in charge, make it a joint effort" Lexa suggested.

"When will we go?" Clarke asked.

"Today, when we can be bothered to get out of bed" Lexa answered, putting her arm behind her head.

"Well I don't know about you, but I can't move yet" Clarke reminded her girlfriend of five years. Lexa rolled over on her side to face Clarke, with a happy smile.

"I know what you mean, but that was a lot of fun" Lexa replied, tracing patterns on Clarke's bare stomach. Clarke pulled Lexa in for a loving kiss. "I love you" Lexa told her when they parted.

"_Ai hod you in" Clarke replied. They eventually managed to get out of bed and get dressed. They packed two bags full of supplies and attached Clarke's tent to her bag. They went to Indra and Abby and told them what they were doing and that they were both in charge. Clarke gave her mom a hug goodbye and they saddled a horse and left._

_It took a few hours to get to the beach and while they travelled they talked about everything and anything. When they got there they put up the tent close to the water, but far enough away that they were on solid ground. They took their sleeping bag and furs out of their bags and lay them out inside the tent. Lexa went to find firewood while Clarke kept guard and figured out what they would eat._

_When Lexa returned with the fire wood, they built a campfire and lit it. Clarke cooked their food over the flames and they dug in. By the time they had finished eating it had grown dark. "The stars sure are pretty tonight" Clarke said looking up at the sky._

_"I can see something ten times more beautiful" Lexa replied looking at Clarke. Clarke turned to Lexa to see what she was looking at and blushed when she realised Lexa had been talking about her. When Clarke let out a silent yawn, Lexa put out the flames and led her to bed. They got in the sleeping bag and put the furs over it for extra warmth. As they lay there they looked at the stars through the window in the tent._

_Clarke fell asleep with her head on Lexa's chest, a small smile on her lips. Lexa kissed the top of her head before following her into dream land. The next six days were peaceful and full of laughter and happiness while they stayed there together. Finally being able to relax and let off some steam. Leading over a thousand people took its toll on them._

_On the seventh day however everything changed. Clarke's whole world was turned upside down. They were woken up by the sound of their horse neighing in alarm. They left the tent, weapons drawn and saw four big muscular warriors in clothes and colours that Clarke didn't recognize. "Ice warriors" Lexa mumbled, shocked. Clarke gasped at the news, what did these people want?_

_Lexa quickly cut their horse loose and it ran off into the trees. "Why are you here?" Lexa questioned in trigedasleng. The warriors didn't answer her, instead they attacked. Clarke and Lexa fought back as best as they could but they were clearly outnumbered and out matched. Lexa pulled a smoke bomb out of her pocket that Jasper had made, threw it at the warriors and pulled Clarke after her into the trees._

_They ran as fast as they could but the Ice warriors were following them and would most likely catch up soon. Lexa saw a cave and headed there. "Stay here I'll lead them away. They want me not you" Lexa told Clarke._

_"No! I won't leave you" Clarke protested._

_"I can't lose you to them too" Lexa told her and Clarke knew she was talking about Costia. Clarke pulled Lexa into a short but loving kiss._

_"Fine but don't you dare get yourself killed!" Clarke warned her._

_"I won't I swear" Lexa promised and kiss Clarke one last time before she left the cave and drew the warriors away. Clarke stayed hidden in the cave for what seemed like forever and left when he couldn't take it anymore. She headed for their camp first to see if Lexa had made it back. When she got there however she saw Lexa lying in a pool of her own blood._

_Clarke ran as fast as she could to Lexa's side and cradled her head in her arms. She checked for a pulse, which was faint and Lexa opened her eyes. "I told you not to die" Clarke cried._

_"I'm sorry, I did my best" Lexa apologised._

_"I knew I should have gone with you" Clarke said, rocking back and forth._

_"Then you would be dying too" Lexa replied. "I couldn't let that happen"_

_"What am I going to do without you?" Clarke asked._

_"Be brave and live. Live for me. I'll always be with you and I'll always love you" Lexa answered. Clarke pressed a kiss to her forehead as tears rolled down her cheeks._

_"I'll always love you too" Clarke told her. She sat there and watched as her lover died in her arms. Clarke looked around, there was no sign of the monsters who had done this. Clarke picked Lexa up and carried her bridal style towards their village. On her way back she found their horse and put Lexa on it, then climb up after and made sure Lexa wouldn't fall off as she rode back to the village._

_"MOM! INDRA!" Clarke screamed when she made it to the village gates. They opened as she rode in, she was greeted by both women, who were shocked when they realised who the body was. Clarke climbed down and got Lexa off the horse and held her in her arms. "She's dead" Clarke told them through her tears as she collapsed on the floor with Lexa._

_"Who did this?" Indra asked angrily._

_"Ice people" Clarke answered, still sobbing. Abby crouched down next to Clarke and put her hand on Clarke's shoulder. She went to take Lexa from Clarke but she slapped her hand away and shouted, "DON'T TOUCH HER!"_

_"We need to take her inside" Abby told Clarke. Clarke got up, with Abby's help, carrying Lexa and they headed to the healer's hut. Clarke placed her on the table and moved her hair out of her face._

_"She promised me she wouldn't die" Clarke cried to her mom. Abby hugged her tight trying to comfort the sobbing younger woman. Indra, who had walked with them, took out her dagger, cut off one of Lexa's braids and gave it to Clarke. "Thank you"_

_Indra left the healer's hut to gather people to build the pyre for the commander. By now news had spread through the village and people stood in the village centre in mourning. No one dared to enter the healer's hut, not wanting to face Clarke's wrath. Clarke sat with Lexa and told her the story of how she met her soulmate, hoping she could hear her, wherever she may be._

_When Indra entered the hut again she was holding a piece of paper in her hands. "You might want to read this" she told Clarke. Clarke took the paper from her and opened it. She saw Lexa's familiar handwriting and read what she had wrote. The note named Clarke as second in command and for her to be the leader of their people, if she died until Lexa returned to them in a new body._

_"She's named me leader of the tree people" Clarke told them passing the note to her mom to read. Octavia entered the healer's hut and gave Clarke a big hug._

_"I'm sorry Commander" Octavia sympathised._

_"Thanks and you know?" Clarke asked._

_"Everyone does" Octavia answered, "and they accept it."_

_"Don't do the ceremony until I tell you" Clarke ordered Indra, who just bowed her head in acknowledgement. "I need you to help me" she told Octavia. They left the healer's hut and went to Clarke and Lexa's home. Clarke changed into her formal tree people clothes and sat in a chair. "Braid my hair?" she requested of Octavia. Octavia brushed out Clarke's hair and then braided it similar to how Lexa had done it once. Clarke then put on her war paint, in the pattern her and Lexa had chosen years ago._

_When Clarke and Octavia returned to the healer's hut, people were getting ready to wrap Lexa up. "As her partner you can keep something of hers" Indra told her. Clarke picked up Lexa's sword that had been taken off her back and strapped it on her back, took Lexa's dagger off her and strapped it around her waist and then took the red cloth off Lexa's armour and attached to hers._

_"Give me a minute to say goodbye" Clarke told everyone in the room without looking at them and they left silently. Clarke kissed Lexa on the forehead and took her hand in hers. "I can't believe you made me heda in that note. Did you know you would die before me? I wish you didn't have to die, I wish you wouldn't leave me. I know you'll come back but we won't be together then, I'll be so much older than you. That is so weird to think about. I'll always remember you how you are now Lexa and I'll always love you. I'll never love anyone else." Clarke whispered to her, placed a soft kiss on her lips and wrapped the ceremonial cloth around her body._

_She let the people back in and they carried her to the pyre. They put Lexa on the pyre and Clarke stood at the end of it. Indra handed her the torch and Clarke said, "_Yu gonplei ste odon" loud enough for everyone to hear. Clarke lit the pyre and watched as the flames engulfed her lover's body. She didn't dare to cry in front of her people, they wouldn't accept a weak leader, even at a time like this.

The tree people watched the fire burn and eventually people started to go back home. Clarke stood there, torch now extinguished, until the last ember died out. Indra, Abby, Octavia, Raven, Bellamy and Kane stayed there with Clarke, they didn't want her to be alone. Suddenly Clarke turned and walked with purpose to the war room. Her friends followed after her, wondering what she was going to do.

Clarke found maps of the land and looked for the Ice Nation's location. "What are you doing?" Raven asked. Clarke didn't answer for a long time, studying the maps.

"We're going to war" Clarke answered, still looking over the maps. Abby threw the maps on the floor.

"No we're not" Abby told her. Clarke rounded on her mom.

"I'm commander now. You don't tell me what to do. Now leave this room" Clarke ordered. Abby walked to the back of the room but refused to leave.

"Clarke we can't go to war" Raven protested.

"Watch me" Clarke replied.

"Indra you can't agree to this" Kane wondered.

Indra walked to the other side of Clarke. "I do as the commander orders".

"Clarke we can't go to war" Octavia tried to reason with her commander.

"I thought you would understand" Clarke accused. Octavia had been devastated when she had lost Lincoln and she knew the tree people's ways more than the rest of the sky people, except for Clarke.

"I know. I do. But this isn't the best option. What do you think will happen if you declare war? Loads of innocent people will lose their lives. You need time to grieve." Octavia told her.

"Jus drein jus daun" Clarke replied.

"I agree blood must have blood, but not like this. Lexa sacrificed so much to have peace between the twelve clans. Do you really think she would want this?" Octavia questioned.

"No" Clarke admitted, "but what if it was the leader of the ice people who ordered it?"

"We'll find out and take appropriate action, but right now you need to grieve and so do your people" Octavia insisted.

"I guess you're right" Clarke conceded and accepted the hug Octavia offered. "Thanks".

Clarke sighed and left the war room. Blood will have blood another day. She went home and lay on her and Lexa's bed and cried her heart out for the loss of the love of her life.


	10. Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls

Clarke's partner or crush finds Clarke's drawings of them.

They were traveling through the woods, their weapons out and staying as quiet as possible. There was 10 of them and they were on a hunting trip. They were trying to hunt a big pray. Clarke was leading them as this was a test for her, seeing if she could learn their ways. It was a rite of passage when teenagers become adults in the woods clan. It is supposed to be done at 16, but Lexa made an exception for Clarke.

Clarke had gave out tents for the hunters to stay in while on the trip, but she only managed to get 5 so everyone had to share. Fortunately for her, she got to share hers with Lexa. They had been hunting all day, following tracks through the trees and it was now getting too dark to see them, so they set up camp for the night. Each team of two setting up their tents and putting their bedrolls inside them.

They didn't bother with a fire as it was warm enough without one. They all went inside their tent straight away, doing various things to occupy themselves until they went to sleep. That night Lexa and Clarke played a game of truths, they couldn't do any dares and not draw attention to themselves. Eventually they were tired enough to go to sleep and got into their bedrolls.

Lexa fell asleep pretty quickly but Clarke couldn't sleep, so she got out her journal, turned to an empty page and started to draw Lexa as she slept. She was an artist at heart and made sure to get every detail she possibly could. It took her a few hours to draw Lexa and by the time she was finished she was really tired, so she put her journal away and went to sleep.

The next night Clarke was tired unusually early and went to bed earlier than she normally did, leaving Lexa to her own devices to keep herself entertained. As Lexa was looking for something to do in their bags, she came across Clarke's journal. She had never seen the book before and had no idea what was in it, she had a fleeting thought that maybe Clarke wouldn't want her to look in it but curiosity got the better of her.

She took it out of Clarke's bag and got into her bedroll. The journal was 8x10 and leather, it looked a little worn but never the less in good condition. Lexa carefully opened it to the first page and saw a drawing of a two headed deer. The second page had a drawing of Octavia, Raven and Bellamy together. The third page surprised Lexa as she found a drawing of herself.

It looked like the day they first met as she was seated in her throne, dagger in hand. Clarke must have drawn it from memory. Pages 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10 had more drawings of Lexa at different times, some from a profile view that she guessed Clarke had drawn without her noticing. Page 11 had a drawing of Indra, page 12 had a drawing of Abby and Kane, Page 13 had a drawing of Anya and the last drawing on page 14 was of Lexa sleeping.

Lexa knew it had to have been drawn the night before as they had only been in the same place while sleeping during this trip. She looked over all the drawings of her and was amazed at how realistic they looked. Clarke was an incredible artist and Lexa was going to make sure Clarke knew that. All the pages after page 14 were blank and Lexa had an idea.

She didn't know if it was a good idea or a bad idea but she went through with it anyway. Lexa turned to the back of the journal and used the pencil attached to the journal to draw. She drew Clarke while she was sleeping, she wasn't as good as Clarke's but you could clearly tell who it was. Once she had finished the drawing she closed the book and put it back in Clarke's bag.

Lexa got back into her bedroll and lay down to go to sleep. Before drifting off into dream land her last thought was, _Clarke is so cute, drawing me_. The next day as they were trekking through the trees, Lexa would stop and pose to try and see how Clarke would react. Clarke however didn't understand why Lexa was stopping every few minutes.

"Lexa come on, we need to track this thing" Clarke told her, just about fed up of her antics.

"I just want a short rest" Lexa obviously lied. She was an excellent hunter and would not be tired out so easily.

"Why do you keep stopping?" Clarke asked, by now they were trailing behind the others in the group. "And why does it look like you're posing?"

Lexa sighed and rolled her eyes at Clarke's obliviousness. She walked over to Clarke and stood so close she could feel Clarke's breath on her face. "I found your drawings of me" she told Clarke flirtatiously. "The only explanation for that many drawings is you have a crush on me".

Clarke scoffed at that comment, trying to play it cool but failing miserably. "I do not!"

Lexa lifted an eyebrow at her and smirked. "You do!" Lexa accused teasingly.

"Fine I do happy?" Clarke asked. Lexa didn't bother to answer, she just pulled Clarke in for a passionate kiss.

"It's about time" Lexa mumbled when, they parted. "I was starting to think I was imagining the tension between us.

"Oh thank god, you feel it too?" Clarke wondered.

"Yeah" Lexa confirmed, nodding. Lexa slowly trailed her eyes over Clarke's body and licked her lips. She pulled Clarke in for another deep, long kiss. "We need to catch up to the others"

"Not yet" Clarke disagreed and kissed Lexa again, pulling her closer to her. They reluctantly pulled away when they needed oxygen.

"Maybe you could draw me again one day and maybe next time it can be without clothes" Lexa suggested in a whisper, before turning and walking after the hunting party. Clarke's eyes drifted down to Lexa's ass as she watched her walk away, her head was clouded and she couldn't seem to move. "Come on Clarke!" Lexa called over her shoulder, getting Clarke to finally move.

Clarke couldn't wait for this trip to be over and she held on to that promise of another day. As she caught up with the brunette, Lexa slipped her hand into Clarke's and mentioned, "I left a present for you in your journal". Clarke couldn't wait to see what it was and had a big grin on her face. She was practically skipping along with Lexa now, so happy to know her feelings were returned by the commander.


	11. When Your Heart Beats Next to Mine

Bed Sharing

Clarke Griffin leader of the sky people had a secret, a secret she didn't dare to tell anyone in case she found out. Her best friend Raven Reyes had been pestering her to know what was up. She didn't know what exactly but she knew Clarke was keeping something from her and she was just dying to know what. Raven cornered Clarke aboard the Exodus in her work area. Raven locked the door and stood in front of it so Clarke couldn't get out.

"Tell me what's going on with you lately" Raven requested, hoping that this time Clarke would open up to her. Clarke sighed and sat down on a stool, Raven limped over to sit next to her.

"I have a crush on someone" Clarke admitted, not looking at Raven.

"Man or woman?" Raven asked, getting excited for her friend.

"Woman" Clarke answered.

"Who is she?" Raven questioned.

Clarke blushed and stared at her hands while fiddling with her jacket. "Uh…She's about my height, my age, long brown hair, gorgeous green eyes, slim figure, very smart, stubborn at times, strong willed, merciful, trusting…" Clarke described the woman.

Raven thought about who she knew fit that description that Clarke might have a crush on and she let out a loud gasp when she figured it out. "The Commander" Raven almost shouted, surprised at who it was.

"Don't talk so loud, I don't want other people knowing. They might let word slip to the grounders and then Lexa might find out. I can't let that happen." Clarke told Raven, now looking at her.

"This is priceless" Raven laughed. "And you have to go there tomorrow! What if she figures it out because you stare at her or something?"

"I don't stare at her" Clarke defended. "That's it, you have to come with me and tell me if I do something to give me away".

The next day Clarke, Raven, Abby and Kane set out early to Ton DC. When they got there a guard escorted them to Lexa who was standing with Indra near the war room. "Welcome Clarke of the sky people, Raven, Abby, Kane" Lexa greeted and bowed her head at them in turn. They did the same out of respect for the commander. "While you're here you will have to stay with one of my people. Indra will show you where you will be staying".

They all went to follow Indra but Lexa stopped Clarke. "As leader of your people you will be staying with me" Lexa told her. Raven started sniggering to herself until Clarke elbowed her in the ribs, getting questioning looks from Lexa, Abby and Kane. Raven followed after Indra and Abby and Kane followed her. "This way Clarke" Lexa informed her, starting towards her hut.

Lexa's hut was bigger than everyone else's and sat a few feet away from other houses. Lexa opened the door and allowed Clarke to enter first. The room was simple and contained a simple metal bed with furs for warmth and a wooden table with a single chair. "Where will I sleep?" Clarke asked.

Lexa looked at her as if it should be obvious. "In the bed of course" Lexa answered, sitting on it and taking off her armour.

"So where will you sleep?" Clarke asked.

"In the bed" Lexa repeated, now looking slightly confused. "Is there something wrong?"

"No it's just…I didn't realise I'd be sharing a bed" Clarke replied, blushing.

"Why wouldn't you? Are you diseased?" Lexa asked now worried.

"No! In my culture we don't often share a bed unless we're in a romantic relationship with the other person" Clarke answered.

"Oh…we share beds whenever necessary unless someone is contagious" Lexa told her. "Is this a problem?"

"No just expected. It'll be fine" Clarke told her, putting her bag in the corner of the room. They then left the hut and went to the meeting held in the war room, where they met Abby, Indra, Raven, Kane and some other tree people.

Later that night when they were around the campfire eating, Raven sat next to Clarke with her food. "So you're staying with Lexa?" Raven asked.

"Yeah" Clarke answered.

"You have to share her bed don't you" Raven teased.

"How did you know" Clarke questioned.

"I'm staying with Indra and she said I have to share with her" Raven replied.

"I'm so nervous about it what if I give myself away" Clarke worried.

"What would she do if you did though? She probably wouldn't care…and who knows she might feel the same way" Raven told her.

"She'd probably hate me, might even kill me. She doesn't like me, she said love is weakness" Clarke said.

"I doubt she'd kill you for that. I don't know she's gay, you're cute" Raven replied, shrugging. Clarke rolled her eyes and ate her food. People were starting to go home and Clarke saw Lexa heading to her hut, so she said night to Raven and followed.

When Clarke got to Lexa's hut, she found the door open and Lexa sitting up in bed, now in what looked like some sort of nightwear. Clarke entered the hut and closed the door. She got in the bed and faced away from Lexa. Her muscles were tense and she didn't dare to move an inch. Clarke could feel Lexa's eyes on her and heard rustling behind her, she guessed Lexa was now lying down. Clarke tried to sleep but couldn't relax.

"Relax Clarke I won't bite. Just sleep" Lexa mumbled obviously falling asleep. Eventually Clarke relaxed and slipped into unconsciousness. They slept for eight hours and the sun was up when Clarke opened her eyes. The light was bright and so waited for her eyes to adjust. When she could see properly, Clarke saw she had a great view of someone's cleavage.

That when she realised her head must be on Lexa's shoulder and she tensed her muscles again. As she woke up more she realised Lexa was lying on her back and Clarke was cuddled up to her side. Clarke's arm was over her stomach and Lexa had her arms around Clarke. The hand on her back started rubbing it gently and she looked up at Lexa to see she was awake.

"Apparently someone likes to cuddle in her sleep" Lexa teased Clarke, causing her to blush.

"Sorry" Clarke apologised and went to move off of Lexa but, she was stopped by a firm hand on her back.

"Don't be, I like it" Lexa confessed. Clarke settled against Lexa again and Lexa started threading her fingers through Clarke's hair. Just then the door opened and Raven walked in, she stopped in her tracks when she saw the two women in the bed. Clarke shoots up in the bed, away from Lexa, embarrassed.

"You finally told her?" Raven asked Clarke. Lexa looked confused and Clarke started to panic. "Uh, that's my cue to go". Raven left quickly, shutting the door behind her, forgetting about the reason she had gone there in the first place.

Clarke looked at Lexa like she was going to throw her out or something any minute. Lexa was just confused however and sat up in bed to face Clarke. "What was she talking about?" Lexa questioned Clarke, looking for answers. Clarke's cheeks flushed brighter and she hung her head, looking at the furs.

"She wanted to know if I'd told you how I feel about you" Clarke replied, but Lexa was still confused. Clarke took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "I have a crush on you and Raven knows so when she found us like that…"

"You have a crush on me?" Lexa interrupted, a small smile crossing her lips.

"Yeah" Clarke admitted.

"I have a crush on you too" Lexa admitted.

"I thought love was weakness?" Clarke asked.

"Well, I'll be weak for you" Lexa answered.

"What does this mean?" Clarke wondered.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Lexa asked.

"I'd love to" Clarke answered, smiling. "Does this mean I get to kiss you know?"

Lexa didn't bother to answer, she just leaned in and kissed Clarke soundly. She pushed Clarke back onto the bed, not separating the kiss and lay partially on top of her. They continued to kiss, hands exploring bodies for a while, before both of them falling asleep again, Clarke resting on Lexa's shoulder again.


	12. Accident Prone

Teachers AU

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the best magic school in all of Europe. It is that very school where Lexa Trigedakru and Clarke Griffin worked. Lexa was the Head of Slytherin House and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Clarke was the Matron who also taught healing magic. Clarke had only been working at Hogwarts for a year. Lexa had been teaching there for six years.

Lexa was teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts to her second year students. They were learning how to duel and learning a new spell called Expelliarmus. "Hannah, you're up" Professor Trigedakru called. A young Ravenclaw with brown hair and brown eyes climbed up on the duelling platform. She stood opposite her teacher and withdrew her wand. "Move your wand like so" Lexa instructed, demonstrating with her own wand. "And say Expelliarmus".

The spell disarms a person's opponent so Lexa assumed she wouldn't need to use a defensive spell. "Expelliarmus!" Hannah exclaimed as she raised her wand. Instead of throwing Lexa's wand out of her hand, a large white burst of light shot out of her wand, hit Lexa in the chest and threw her backwards and off the platform. There was a loud sickening crunch as she landed and she let out a quiet groan of pain.

"The lesson is over for today, please return to your dormitories" Lexa told the class as she got up off the floor. She waited for her students to file out of the room before lifting her robe's arm checking her arm. It had a big purple bruise and looked swollen. Probably broken. She put her wand away and headed for the hospital wing, two floors down. When she got there she laid eyes on a beautiful blonde woman with bright blue eyes.

It was clear the blonde woman was the Matron, but she had never seen this woman before. Lexa stood at the entrance silently appreciating the woman's beauty until the matron noticed her. The matron walked over to Lexa and offered her hand to the brunette professor. "Hey, I'm Matron Clarke Griffin, what can I do for you today?" Clarke asked. Lexa shook her hand with her un-injured hand and gave a small embarrassed smile.

"One of my students hit me with the Expelliarmus charm and knocked me off the platform. I think my arm is broken" Lexa answered. Clarke put her hand on Lexa's back, led her over to an empty bed and sat her down on it.

"Let's see" she requested and gently lifted Lexa's arm to examine it. "Definitely broken" Clarke confirmed. She cradled Lexa's arm in her lap, as she sat on the side of Lexa's bed. "Brackium Emendo" Clarke said clearly, casting the spell to heal bones. Within seconds the spell repaired Lexa's broken arm and the swelling went down. "It's still going to be sore for a bit so don't bump it" Clarke warned as she got up to get a sling.

Clarke returned to her patient and tied the sling around Lexa's arm and over her shoulder. "I should make sure you're fine to return to work" Clarke told her as she examined Lexa further and checked for a concussion. "You're fine". Clarke finished her examination and put her wand away.

"Thank you for your help" Lexa thanked Clarke.

"No problem" Clarke replied smiling. "Goodbye Professor"

"Goodbye Matron, have a good day" Lexa said before getting up and leaving the hospital wing.

The next time Lexa ends up in the hospital wing it is after a student cast a curse that accidentally hit her called Anteoculatia. She stood by the entrance door of the hospital wing and cleared her throat, getting Clarke's attention. When Clarke turned to look at the woman, amusement filled her eyes and she tried to hide a smile. The hex had caused Lexa to grow antlers.

Clarke led Lexa over to a bed and sat her down. Then she went to her supplies cupboard and got out ingredients for a potion. She mixed them together and gave the smoking potion to Lexa, who drank it with a disgusted expression on her face. Clarke made Lexa sit back against the pillows on the bed and told her, "You'll have to stay here until they go, you might poke someone's eye out".

The two women got to talking about their students and why they got into their teaching positions. They chatted for a long time and a long times after the antlers had gone, not realising how long they had been talking. When they finally realised they said goodbye and Lexa left for her next class.

The third time Lexa ended up in the hospital wing there were no physical signs of something wrong, so when Clarke saw her at first she thought Lexa had just decided to visit her. Clarke walked over to her with a smile on her face. "What can I do for you today Professor?" Clarke asked.

"One of my students hit me with a curse again. Can you believe it? Three times in a row, this time it's a babbling curse as you can probably tell" Lexa babbled, almost unintelligibly. Clarke laughed at Lexa's babbling and smiled brightly. Clarke led her over to a bed and moved to the supply cupboard. As she made the potion she would need Lexa continued babbling.

"You know you're very beautiful and highly attractive. I can't stop thinking about you. Though the circumstances of us meeting are unfortunate." Lexa was blushing as she was talking, not able to stop herself. She was thankful when Clarke finally gave her the potion to stop talking. Lexa drank it all down quickly and couldn't bring herself to look at Clarke after what she had confessed.

"So you think I'm attractive?" Clarke asked.

"No! Well, yes but I'm not attracted to you, that was the curse" Lexa lied.

"Mhmm" Clarke hummed, knowing that the other woman was lying, but she let it go. "Goodbye Professor". Clarke walked off back to her office and Lexa left the hospital wing embarrassed and regretting her lie. She just wasn't ready to admit to her feelings, even to herself.

The fourth time Lexa ended up in the hospital wing, had been after an attack by death eaters at Hogsmeade. One of them had cast Antonin Dolohov's curse, no one knew of its name and referred to it by that name. Lexa had been knocked unconscious and taken to the hospital wing by a fellow faculty member. Clarke was extremely worried about Lexa when she found out the cause of the trauma, Lexa was lucky to be alive.

Clarke had instructed for the professor to put Lexa in an empty bed and shooed them from the wing. She tended to Lexa's visible wounds first and then administered ten different potions, which was quite difficult when her patient was unconscious. Lexa was in a coma for six full days and Clarke tended to her internal injures every day. It wasn't until the seventh day of her coma that Lexa finally woke up.

"Hey, Lexa. Don't worry, you're safe, you're back at Hogwarts" Clarke comforted, sitting on the edge of the bed when she saw Lexa open her eyes.

"What happened?" Lexa asked.

"A Death Eater cursed you" Clarke answered.

"How mad was I injured?" Lexa questioned.

"Pretty badly, mostly internal injuries" Clarke informed her. Lexa tried to sit up but at the loud cry of pain, Clarke eased her back down on the pillow. "You still need time to heal". Lexa sighed and closed her eyes. Clarke got the potions from her supply cabinet and went back to Lexa's side. Lexa opened her eyes again and looked at the ten potions.

"I really need that many potions?" Lexa asked.

"Yes and you need to take them every day for the next six weeks" Clarke answered. She administered the potions, helping Lexa take them. "You worried me" Clarke admitted.

"I'm ok, I'm alive thanks to you" Clarke assured her. Clarke gave a faint smile but looked down at the bed, a tear slipping down her cheek. Lexa pulled Clarke into a hug and stroked her hair. "I'm right here" she whispered into Clarke's ear. They weren't together but they both knew they had feelings for each other.

"I should be the one comforting you" Clarke said pulling away from Lexa.

"You were worried, that's understandable. I'd be worried if it was you" Lexa told her.

"You should rest, you need to heal" Clarke replied, but stayed where she was as Lexa fell asleep.

Seven weeks later, one week after her treatment ended, Lexa turned up in the hospital wing yet again. "Are you ok?" Clarke asked worriedly, rushing over to Lexa.

"I'm better than ok" Lexa answered smiling from ear to ear. She leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Clarke's cheek, making her blush. "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me."

"I'd love to" Clarke told her smiling happily. "I get off in five".

"I'll wait here then" Lexa told her. Clarke went to her office at the back of the hospital wing and finished some paper work. After those five minutes she grabbed her cloak and put it on while walking back to Lexa. They left the school grounds and disapparated. They apparated outside a small romantic restaurant not that far from Hogwarts. They entered the restaurant to a wonderful beginning to the rest of their lives.


	13. Secrets

Fake Relationship.

Clarke and Bellamy had been dating for three weeks now and decided to tell Abby. "Mom I have something to tell you, I'm dating Bellamy".

"I'm so happy for you!" Abby exclaimed, pulling Clarke into a hug. Clarke smiled forcedly and patted her mom's back as she pulled away. "How long have you been dating?"

"3 weeks now" Clarke told her.

"Be safe" Abby told her as Clarke backed out of the room. She went to her quarters and found Bellamy.

"Did you tell her?" He asked.

"Yeah she doesn't suspect a thing" Clarke answered. "Thanks for going along with this".

"No problem, what are friends for" Bellamy replied giving Clarke a one armed hug.

They're relationship however was fake. They were just friends but Abby, her homophobic mother had been nagging her to get a boyfriend. So she and Bellamy had come up with a cover plan.

Two days after that, Clarke meets Lexa when she is bartering for Finns life and trying to make peace between the two peoples. As soon as Clarke lays eyes on the commander, she feels an attraction to the brunette woman. They manage to make peace by sacrificing Finn and having a funeral pyre in the village. As the two leaders got to know each other through the alliance of clans, they agreed to start meeting up everyday alone in the woods.

The first time they did, they met up in the middle of nowhere just out in the trees. Clarke sat on a log and waited for Lexa to arrive. Suddenly hands covered her eyes and a deep voice asked, "Guess who?" Clarke removed the hands from her face and saw Lexa behind her.

"You can be such a dork sometimes!" Clarke laughed as Lexa sat down next to her.

"Don't let my people know that" Lexa joked. They laughed together feeling the weight of leadership leaving their shoulders. They enjoyed their peacefull surroundings and took comfort in each other's presence. "This is nice".

"Yeah but I want to explore" Clarke told her taking her hand and standing up. They walked off in a random direction neither of them knowing where they were going. They eventually found an underground bunker no one had found before and claimed it as theirs. They went inside to investigate and found bunk beds and supplies. There was even paper and art supplies, games and cards and magazines.

They sat down on a bed with some paper and a pencil. "We should draw each other without looking at the paper" Clarke suggested. They stared at each other while drawing and only looked at their drawings when they were done. Both of the drawings looked ridiculous and they laughed together again. They lay back on the bed, still giggling softly until they made eye contact and the atmosphere changed.

They slowly leaned in, giving the other time to move away if they wanted, and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. When they parted they were both blushing. "I really like you" Lexa admitted with a small smile. Clarke smiled back at her.

"I really like you too" Clarke replied. They leaned in for another kiss, Lexa's hand coming up to caress Clarke's cheek. Clarke licked Lexas bottom lip begging for entrance and was granted it. They explored each other's mouths and entangled their tongues together moaning at the friction. They parted when they needed oxygen and rested their foreheads together. Meeting up in secret had been a great plan.

"We should come here when we want to see each other" Clarke suggested.

"Great idea" Lexa replied. They kissed again more hungrily this time hands exploring bodies and moans sounding out between them. They stayed there until Clarke's radio crackled to life and Bellamy's voice came through it.

"Clarke your mom's wondering where you are, she's getting worried and keeps asking if anyone has seen you". Clarke pulled away from lexa with a disappointed groan.

"I'll be there soon, cover for me" Clarke told Bellamy. "I'm so sorry, I have to go" Clarke told Lexa.

"You're mom doesn't know about us does she?" Lexa questioned slightly hurt.

"No, she wouldn't understand. She doesn't accept gay people" Clarke explained. "I want to tell her. I want to tell the whole world that I like this really amazing woman and she likes me back but I don't know what she'd do if I did".

"I understand, sort of. I get why you haven't told her, you don't want to dissapoint your mom or have her hate you. But I don't get how she can be against it. No one in my clan is like that" Lexa told her a sad smile gracing her lips.

"I don't get how people can be like that either. They just are" Clarke replied kissing Lexa one last time before getting up and leaving the bunker. "I'll see you tomorrow" Clarke promised.

Every day for the next six months they met up at that bunker and spent time together, really getting to know each other outside of their leadership roles. It was good and they were happy, but one day without knowing it Clarke was followed out to the bunker. When she got there Lexa was already waiting by the entrance. As soon as Clarke got close enough she kissed Lexa lovingly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Abby screamed as she stormed through the trees and to her daughter. Clarke and Lexa separated instantly and Clarke looked upset and scared at the interruption. She was worried about what her mom would do. Lexa went for the dagger at her hip, but Clarke stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Don't. It'll just make the situation worse" Clarke told Lexa. Abby grabbed Clarke painfully tight by the wrist, causing her to wince.

"Let go of her!" Lexa demanded of the older woman. "She hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Stay out of it. It's none or your business" Abby warned Lexa.

"It is my business when you're hurting the woman I love" Lexa told her, glaring at Abby.

"At least let me say goodbye" Clarke begged her mother.

Abby sighed and moved away a few feet to let them have their goodbye. Clarke turned to Lexa and kissed her passionately. "Come with me" Lexa requested. Clarke shook her head, eyes filling with tears.

"She's my mom and those are my people and my friends. This isn't a goodbye forever. Keep this radio with you, I'll contact you when I can" Clarke told her, giving her the radio she normally used to know when she had to leave. Clarke hugged Lexa to her tightly. "Don't forget me".

"I won't remember anything else" Lexa whispered. They kissed one last time before Clarke turned away from her lover and walked to her mom. Clarke cried all the way back to Camp Jaha, it hurt her so much leaving Lexa there in the woods but she had to. Her mom was furious. Abby led her to Clarke's quarters and Clarke sat on her bed.

Abby paced in front of Clarke's for a few minutes, trying to wrap her head around what she had found and trying to figure out what she wanted to say. "Have you two…" Abby asked.

"I doubt that's any of your business…but no I'm not ready for that" Clarke answered. Abby nodded her head still not looking at Clarke. "I know you probably hate me now…"

"What?" Abby interrupted. "I don't hate you Clarke. I'm concerned for you. You know she's the leader of the grounders right?"

"I know who I've been kissing mother" Clarke sassed, rolling her eyes.

"What happens if you two break up? Will the alliance be over? Will she demand your death? The death of others? Destroy our whole camp?" Abby questioned.

"She's not like the rest of them mom. She's merciful and she knows an alliance with us benefits both sides. She won't end that because of a break up. I'm pretty sure were not going to break up anyway" Clarke told her.

"You can't know that Clarke" Abby replied.

"No but I believe it and so does Lexa" Clarke said confidently. Abby stopped pacing and looked at Clarke. "So you're not angry?"

"Oh I'm angry" Abby warned her.

"Why? Because I'm gay?" Clarke asked.

"No because you lied to me and you deceived me. I thought you were dating Bellamy, you even said it to my face! I don't get it, why did you lie? For six months you've been pretending you had a boyfriend! What made you do this?" Abby questioned.

"You did" Clarke stated. At Abby's confused look she explained, "You're homophobic!"

"Is that what you think?" Abby asked hurt.

"Well why else have you been pushing boys down my throat? Asking me if I'm dating Wells. Telling me to find a man and settle down. Asking all the time if I have a boyfriend" Clarke answered.

"I thought you liked men" Abby confessed. "I didn't think you liked women".

"I don't like men and the only woman I've actually ever loved, you took me away from" Clarke reminded her of Lexa. Abby sighed at sat on the bed next to Clarke.

"I'm sorry I was just worried for you" Abby apologized. "And I'm sorry if I hurt your wrist, I didn't mean too"

"It's ok mom. I get it" Clarke accepted. Abby shook her head.

"It's not ok, I shouldn't have done that. Who knows what the commander's thinking or doing now? Probably planning to attack us and get you back" Abby said. Clarke laughed softly and shook her head.

"She's probably worried out of her mind like you were and wondering when I'll contact her" Clarke corrected. Abby looked at her confused. "I gave her one of our radios".

"Well get on it then and tell her I want to meet her. Properly this time, I want to meet the woman who has captured my daughter's heart" Abby told her before leaving Clarke in her room. Clarke smiled to herself, happy things turned out well with her mom. She got up and found Bellamy to tell him the good news.

Clarke found Bellamy with Raven in the work shop. "Hey, my mom found out about me and Lexa" she told him as soon as she found him.

Bellamy gave her a tight hug and asked, "How did she take it?"

"Not well at first. I thought it was because she was homophobic but apparently she's not. She was just worried about me" Clarke answered, pulling away from Bellamy with a smile. She cared for Bellamy a lot he was her best friend and had helped her through a lot. "We need to break up".

"You're breaking up with me?" he asked dramatically, clutching a hand to his chest. Clarke hit him in the shoulder and they both started laughing. "That's fine with me, I hope she makes you happy".

"She does. Which is why I need to radio her and tell her" Clarke told him.

"We'll give you some privacy" Bellamy said as he got Raven and led her out of the room.

"What's going on?" Clarke heard Raven ask Bellamy. She walked over to the radio and took a deep breath before picking up the mouth piece and speaking into it.

"Lexa?" she asked.

"_Clarke! Are you ok?"_ Lexa's worried voice sounded over the radio.

"I'm fine…great actually. My mom wants to meet you"

"_What? Why?"_

"Relax she's come around. She's happy for me and just wants to meet you to get a second first impression. She probably wants to have dinner with us"

"_I don't know. What if it's a trap?"_

"It's not and I'll be there…if it makes you feel any better we can meet at the drop ship instead. It will just be the four of us"

"_Four?"_

"Yeah. You, me, my mom and probably Kane"

"_Ok fine"_

"Where are you?"

"_In the bunker why?"_

"Because you're not being all, love is weakness, I'm so strong I don't need emotions" Clarke teased laughing. Lexa just huffed into the radio. "We'll meet you there at dusk with some food"

"_Ok I'll see you then"_

"Bye. Oh and Lexa?"

"_Yeah?"_

"I love you too"

"_You caught that?"_

"Yeah"

"_Bye Clarke"_

"Bye" Clarke put the mouth piece back and went to go find her mom. She found her and Kane talking in the food storage area. "She's agreed to meet you, but we have to go to the drop ship at dusk" she told her mom.

"Well let's go then by the time we have the food packed and have traveled there by foot, it will be dusk" Abby replied. They packed a bag of food and left the exodus for the drop ship. When they got there no one was around, so Clarke waited outside for Lexa while her mom and Kane went inside the ship. A few minutes later Lexa turned up and surprised Clarke by picking her up from behind and spinning her around.

"Put me down!" Clarke laughed at Lexa's antics. She turned to face her lover when she was back on solid ground and kissed her soundly.

"I missed you" Lexa told her.

"I missed you too, but we're here now" Clarke replied, stroking Lexa's cheek. She pulled Lexa into a tight hug. "How many people are in the trees?"

"Just two" Lexa admitted, when they parted a slightly guilty look on her face. They held hands and walked into the drop ship to eat with Abby and Kane.

"It's nice to meet you Commander, sorry about earlier" Abby greeted.

"It's nice to meet you too and it's ok as long as Clarke is happy" Lexa replied, her stoic façade back in place. They all sat down to eat and dug in when the plates were passed around. Abby, Kane and Lexa got to know each other a bit better and Abby told Lexa she was glad she was making Clarke happy, but she would regret it if she hurt Clarke. Lexa understood she was just being a mom and took no offence.

After the meal Abby announced it was time to go back to the exodus. They had packed up and were standing outside the drop ship. "Uh…I'm going to head back later" Clarke told her mom, blushing, her arm around Lexa and Lexa's around her. Abby relented, knowing she had interrupted their time together earlier.

"Fine but I want you back first thing in the morning. Don't travel when it's dark out here" Abby told her and left with Kane. Lexa and Clarke headed in the opposite direction to their bunker and stayed there for the night, catching up with each other.

The next day Clarke went back to Camp Jaha with Lexa and they told Clarke's friends about them. Lexa got to know Clarke's friends better but was slightly uncomfortable around them. Around mid-day Lexa and Clarke left to go to Ton DC. Lexa led Clarke passed the two guards at the entrance and immediately there where people questioning why the sky girl was there.

"The sky girl is Clarke and she is my girlfriend! She is allowed here!" Lexa announced to her people in Trigedasleng. They then continued to the war room where they discussed the attack on Mount Weather with her generals.


	14. Let Me Be Your Hero

Hurt/Comfort.

The sound of metal clashing rang through the air, seeming a lot louder than it should in the silence of the early morning. The sun hadn't rose yet and the temperature was low, the people the in training arena however stayed warm by keeping on the move. They had been training for two hours now and Clarke was getting tired.

She had several cuts and bruises all over her body and she was sure her ankle was sprained. "That's enough for today" Lincoln told his student, putting his sword away. Clarke sheathed her sword and had a drink of water from her canister. "You're improving, but there's still a lot to learn" Lincoln told her. "We'll continue this tomorrow".

"Thanks Lincoln, say hello to Octavia for me" Clarke replied as she walked off back to Lexa's hut. She went inside, put her canister on the table and collapsed on the bed, making it bounce. Lexa rolled over to face Clarke and opened one eye to look at her girlfriend. When she saw the state Clarke was in she sat up and checked her wounds.

"You really have to be more careful" Lexa scolded Clarke as she took off her boots. She got up, put Clarke's boots by the door, got a cloth, wet it and went back to the bed. Lexa cleaned the dirt from Clarke's wounds and checked to make sure none of them needed stitches.

"I was training with Lincoln. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger" Clarke defended.

"Lincoln did this to you?" Lexa asked.

"Its fine Lexa, I'm ok" Clarke answered.

Lexa pulled the furs over them both and pulled Clarke closer to her, wrapping her arms around her. "Get some rest you need to heal" Lexa told her. They lay cuddled together for a while before Clarke managed to fall alseep again. When she woke up a few hours later it was around midday and Lexa wasn't there.

Clarke got up, put her boots on, picked up her sword and went to look for her girlfriend. As she was walking through the village she saw two grounder men standing, half shrouded in shadow outside the healer's hut. She overheard them talking; she wasn't sure what the conversation was about, all she heard was, "I heard the commander likes to be tied up by her blonde whore! I don't know why she wastes her time on that bitch, all she needs is my cock!"

Clarke was pissed beyond belief, how dare asshole this talk about Lexa that way. She is his commander. Clarke stormed over to the grounder a dark expression on her face and punched him in the jaw. She withdrew her sword and he drew his. They circled each other until the grounder lunged at Clarke. She was able to duck and slice the man's leg.

Their weapons clashed together repeatedly and they let out grunts of pain when one hit the other. The fight was intense and drew attention from the other villagers. Clarke wasn't sure who was watching, all she could see was the grounder she was fighting. She was tiring fast and losing a lot of blood from her wounds, getting more from this dirt bag didn't help any.

The man managed to get Clarke on the floor on her back, with his knife pressing into her throat hard enough to draw blood. Clarke started panicking, she was almost certain she was going to die here. "Yu gonplei ste odon" the grounder said menacingly just as he raised his knife to kill her.

But before he could, seemingly out of nowhere a dagger flew through the air and embedded into his skull on the right side. The grounder fell to the left, dead on the ground. Clarke breathed a sigh of relief and heard a stern loud voice declare, "Anyone who tries to kill Clarke, will find themselves in his place! Let this be an example".

Then Lexa came into view and pulled her dagger out of the man's head, wiped it and put it away. "Yu gonplei ste odon" Lexa mumbled to the man's corpse. She then turned to Clarke and knelt down by her side. "You're going to be ok Clarke" Lexa assured her before picking her up and carrying her to the healer's hut.

She put Clarke on the table, got medical supplies and cleaned, sterilized and bandaged Clarke's wounds. "Why were you fighting him?" Lexa asked, referring to the grounder who just died. If Clarke hadn't lost so much blood she was sure she would blush. "He was disrespecting you and saying awful things" Clarke answered.

"Like what?" Lexa asked.

"Just…stuff about our sex life and what you needed from him. I couldn't let that stand" Clarke answered.

Lexa rolled her eyes but had a soft smile on her face so Clarke knew she wasn't angry. "That is just like you, always doing the right thing and standing up for me no matter the consequences. But you didn't need to, I can take care of myself and keep my people in line. However it was sweet of you and I thank you for that. I just wish you wouldn't get yourself injured over small things" Lexa told her. "I can't lose you".

Clarke grasped Lexa's hand. "You won't lose me, at least not yet. I plan on sticking around for many more years, so you'll have to put up with me" Clarke replied.

"Gladly" Lexa whispered and pressed a chaste kiss to Clarke's forehead before picking her up again and taking her back to her hut. Lexa placed Clarke in her bed and sat behind her on the bed, embracing her in her arms and letting her rest her head on her shoulder. " Get some rest Clarke you need it. I'll be here when you wake up" Lexa told her.

Clarke turned to the side and burried her head in Lexa's neck, breathing in her familiar sent. "You smell nice" Clarke mumbled "you smell like you". Lexa let out a soft chuckle smiling to herself. She was beyond happy to have Clarke in her life and very thankful that she was still alive.

"I love you" she whispered into Clarke's ear; the only response she got was Clarke's light snoring. _Love is weakness,_ Lexa thought, _and I am weak for you._


	15. Tell Her You Love Her

Fave Ship. Based on a text post I saw on tumblr. What if tattoos just randomly appeared on our skin at key points in our lives and we had to figure out what they meant for ourselves.

16 years old and Clarke got her first tattoo. She was asleep when it appeared on her skin, the white hot burning sensation enough to wake her up. Clarke wasn't sure what was happening at first, until she could see the tattoo on her wrist. It was her dad's name in black script. Clarke wasn't sure why that was her first tattoo, but she wanted to find out. Clarke found out what it meant when her dad got floated.

The first person to see this tattoo, other than her mom, was Lexa. She showed her one day when they were alone in the commander's hut. "I'm sorry Clarke" Lexa had told her, when Clarke had talked about how she lost her dad. They were getting to know each other and they thought showing each other their tattoos was the best way to start that. When Clarke had finished her tale, Lexa told her the first one she had got.

10 years old, still a child, still so young was the age at which Lexa got her first tattoo. It was the circular symbol on her forehead. She got it while playing with her friends at home. When it happened and Lexa was screaming from the pain, they were scared and when they saw what the tattoo was, they gasped and bowed in front of her. Lexa didn't know why they did until she looked in the mirror.

"This symbol represents the Commander. Our commander has always had this symbol on their forehead, and it's how we know who will be the next commander. No one else ever gets it on them. From then on I was taken away from my family and trained to be the commander. I was taught how to fight, how to strategize, how to be ruthless and how to lead. I didn't see my parents again after that." Lexa explained.

The next time they showed each other another tattoo, they had grown a lot closer and had been flirting for a while, though they hadn't yet acted on it. They were in Clarke's quarters on the exodus, sitting on her bed. They told each other the stories behind the tattoos, after revealing them from behind clothes. Clarke's was on her arm and had a group of green trees with a moon shining above them. It looked like the forest the drop ship had landed in.

17 years old, locked up in juvie aboard the Ark, Clarke got her second tattoo. The pain of receiving it didn't bother her as she just felt numb in that cell. When she looked at what it was, she was confused. There were no trees on the Ark and it didn't look like she was seeing them from space. Clarke started wearing long sleeves so no one would see it, not trusting anyone enough to let them see.

"I found out later that it meant being down on earth, that it was the view from the dropship if you looked at the sky. We were always meant to be sent down here, they were always meant to die" Clarke murmured, the memory of people from the drop ship dying still saddened her. She would never get over Well's death, she felt responsible for his death, for all of their deaths. She had hated Wells for so long.

15 years old, Lexa was already commander of her people and she got her second tattoo during a war meeting. She didn't notice the pain, nor the tattoo on her wrist until later that night in her hut, in bed with Costia. Costia had been the one to point it out to her, asking why her name was on Lexa's wrist. Of course Lexa didn't know why it was there, but hoped it was a positive thing, that it meant they would be together for a long time.

"It wasn't until Costia was taken by the Ice Nation that I realised what my tattoo must have meant. I still didn't want it to be true and so fought my way into the Ice Nation to find her. Only when I finally did find her, I was too late. Her body was suspended in the air, head missing. I collapsed to my knees and openly cried my heart out. Since then I haven't let my emotions control me. I had lost many warriors just trying to find her and then there was to point to it all she had already gone" Lexa told her, tears sliding down her face, letting her emotions show for a moment.

When they showed each other their third tattoo, they had been dating for two weeks. They were out in the forest surrounding both of their camps, in Clarke's tent, in case of acid fog. They were still planning their attack on Mount Weather and had just been scouting their enemy's fortress, trying to see how well fortified they were. They were lying together in Clarke's sleeping bag, when Lexa showed Clarke her leg.

18 years old, Lexa had just heard about a ship falling from the sky, sitting on her throne and she got her third tattoo. The pain this time was a welcome distraction from the deaths of her people and the thoughts of her people locked up in Mount Weather for use as blood bags, along with thoughts about her people being turned into reapers. The tattoo on her shin was a golden crown. She knew what it was but she had never seen one before, real or not.

"I had no idea what it meant but then Anya reported about a sky girl with blonde hair that her people referred to as princess. Instantly I thought that my tattoo indicated this so called princess, I had no idea why it did though. I didn't know what roll you would play in my life. I was worried you would kill my people or me and so I sought to strike you down before you could do the same to me. My plan backfired however when you killed 300 of my people" Lexa explained and kissed Clarke on the top of her head. She now knew the tattoo meant nothing bad.

18 years old, Clarke had just fell down to earth with 99 other people, not including Bellamy, two days ago and she got her third tattoo. She was out looking for food when she felt the by now familiar pain of the tattoo appearing on her skin. When she got a moment to sit down on a rock and look at her ankle she saw a strange, black tribal pattern that looked like it had tears coming from it.

"It looked so strange and I was confused as to what it even was for a long time. No one I knew wore anything tribe-like. When I saw you however I knew the tattoo meant I would meet you and you would be significant in my life. That tattoo helped convince me to make peace with you and your people, even after demanding Finn's death. I knew you were more important in my life than Finn because I have no tattoo's representing him." Clarke explained.

When they receive their fourth tattoo, they were in Lexa's hut again, the guard under command to not let anyone in or near her hut. They were standing at the side of Lexa's bed kissing with intense desire. Hands were slowly taking off clothes, baring the other to their hungry eyes. When they had discarded their clothes, they moved onto the bed, Clarke lying against the pillow and Lexa lying on top of her. They were nervous as it was their first time together and so took their time exploring each other's bodies with their hands.

Lexa trailed kissed down Clarke's neck to her breast and took it into her mouth, playing with her nipple with her tongue. She removed her mouth to switch to the other one, when they both cried out in pain. "Why are we getting tattoos at the same time? And know of all times?" Clarke asked, as if Lexa would know the answer. After a few minutes the pain subsided and they could see the tattoos. Lexa's name was in black script over Clarke's heart and Clarke's was over Lexa's heart in matching writing. That area, they knew by legend, was reserved for the name of their soulmate.

They didn't bother speaking, they just let their actions speak for them. Each whimper and each caress telling their love for the other. Their passion was reignited by the new knowledge of security lying with the other. No matter what happened, they would always be together and the found comfort in that. They spent hours making love, finally falling asleep as the sun started to rise. They had each other, there was no more war, and that's all that mattered to them.


	16. At Long Last Love Has Arrived

Any AU or Headcanon.

It was nearing the end of autumn, the weather getting colder and the sky people were suffering for it. The attack on Mount Weather had took place six months ago and was successful. They had managed to rescue all of the 47 that were still alive and most of the tree people that had been locked in cages. Most of the mountain men had been killed, only the children, Maya and a handful of men and women remained. They had forced the rest of the mountain men into peace.

The people were enjoying the peace and learning how to survive on earth, when not at war. After the attack on Mount Weather the sky people had elected Clarke to be chancellor and Abby her advisor. Most of the sky people, especially those that came down after the 100, and didn't know how to track or hunt very well. They knew how to grow vegetables and fruit on the ark, but that was on the ark, where the temperatures could be changed. It was a lot harder on earth and the sky people where running out of food.

While trying to figure out what to do about their food supply for the winter, Clarke discussing the issue with her advisors, four tree people on horses rode up to Camp Jaha. When Clarke left the exodus to greet them, she saw they were pulling large carts behind them full of food. There was some meat, but most of it was food that could be stored and would last until the end of winter.

Clarke ordered the guards to open the gates for the hunters. The riders walked their horses into the camp and left the carts in the middle of the camp. One hunter got off his horse to talk to Clarke. "This is a gift from our commander to your people. She knows you have been struggling to collect food and wants to remind you that you are not alone. Out people will help you if you need it".

"Thank you for bringing us this food Ryder, and tell Lexa I thank her for the generous gift. We appreciate it and will not waste it." Clarke thanked the hunter. Ryder nodded at Clarke, got back on his horse and led his people back to Ton DC.

A few weeks into winter, and the sky people were no longer going hungry thanks to the woods clan, but the sky people were struggling to keep warm and it was getting colder. Clarke, Abby, Kane and Bellamy were trying to figure out how to keep their people warm. They could build a fire, but most people wanted to stay inside. Their people where too exhausted to hunt animals for their pelts.

Again while holding a meeting about the current problem, four tree people showed up on horses, pulling carts. The carts were filled with animal skins. When they got inside the camp, Clarke saw that they were the same people from the last delivery. They left the carts in the same place they left the food and Ryder went over to Clarke. "Another gift from the commander?" She asked. Ryder nodded his head in answer. "Tell her we appreciate it". The tree people left and the sky people handed out skins.

After nearly getting speared by a rampaging warthog on a hunting trip, two of Lexa's warriors showed up at Camp Jaha. Clarke questioned them as to why they were there. "The commander ordered us to be your guards" One had told her. Clarke rolled her eyes at Lexa's protectiveness, even if she couldn't be there herself, she had to make sure she was always safe. Clarke accepted them despite the slight annoyance she felt.

It was spring time and the weather was getting warmer, so people were eager to start regular hunting trips into the forest, but most people didn't know how to hunt or protect themselves if someone were to attack them. A few guards knew a bit of hand to hand combat but not a lot, they usually just shot everyone or tased them. Six warriors turned up at the camp, under Lexa's orders to train the sky people to both fight and hunt. Clarke was getting suspicious there was something going on with the commander.

After a successful hunting trip at the end of spring, one of the warriors, Lexa had sent handed her a sword wrapped in soft, black cloth and a sheath. It looked to be important somehow, but Clarke didn't know why. "This is the sword the commander first crafted, when she became Anya's second. She wants you to have it to defend yourself. She would also like you to learn how to use it" The man had explained.

Clarke took the sword from him and unwrapped its blade. It looked incredible, there was a pattern in the blade that Lexa had put there. She put it in the sheath and tied it to her back. Clarke was sure there was another meaning behind the gift, but she elected to ignore that until a later date.

In the beginning of summer, two horses are delivered to her camp. She received them at the gate from the women who had took them there. "These are a gift to you Commander Clarke, the brown one is for you and the black one is for your second in command" one of the women told her. The tree people had taken to calling her commander since she had become chancellor, they didn't understand that word and chose not to use it.

Clarke was certain there was another meaning to the six gifts Lexa had given her. She hadn't seen Lexa since the attack on Mount Weather, but she knew the commander well. Clarke was fed up of the unanswered questions she had running around in her head and decided to put an end to it. She would find out why Lexa sent them all. At first she had thought Lexa was just helping her people survive the winter, but the days were no longer cold, and they could hunt for themselves now, so that wasn't it.

Clarke gave the black horse to Raven, and got on her horse. She noticed that it was the horse, Lexa had let her use before, and it was also Anya's horse before she died. Clarke made the horse gallop to Ton DC, so she could get there as quickly as she could. When she got there she handed her horse to a guard and made her way to Lexa's hut. She walked in without the guards stopping her, as if they had been expecting her.

"You have some explaining to do Lexa" Clarke told her as soon as she saw the brunette woman.

"What do you mean?" Lexa asked, acting overly innocent.

"Why send me all of those gifts? There was six gifts in total, including food and furs, which probably took a lot of hard work to get them. So why?" Clarke questioned, moving within a foot of the commander.

"How have you been Clarke? Anything interesting happen? Make any new friends?" Lexa asked, obviously avoiding Clarke's questions. Clarke sighed fed up of whatever wasn't happening between them and left the hut. She made her way to her horse, but Octavia caught up to her.

"She's been courting you" Octavia blurted out. Clarke looked at her with a raised eyebrow, waiting for her to explain. "Lexa came to me before all this happened and asked me how to woo you. I told her to help our people, give you something sentimental to her and protect you. So she did, because she has this huge crush on you that she won't shut up about. It's always Clarke this and Clarke that. Honestly we're fed up of it. But my point is she's trying to get you to notice her, to take interest in her".

Clarke sighed and shook her head. "Doesn't she know she already has that?" she asked more to herself than to Octavia. "Thanks". She hugged Octavia and made her way back to Lexa's hut. Clarke dismissed the guards, they only obeyed her because of Lexa's orders that had been made so long ago now and walked inside. "You're an idiot you know that" Clarke was almost shouting.

"I thought you said I was smart" Lexa retorted.

"I guess I was wrong" Clarke replied, getting in Lexa's face. "You know you didn't need to do all of this. You already had my attention, my interest. You had it since the beginning, even though I was grieving over Finn, I still couldn't help but notice you. Have you seen your face?" Lexa raised an eyebrow at the last comment. "I mean, you're beautiful and badass, how could I not take interest Lexa?"

"So you're angry because…" Lexa prompted.

"I'm angry because you never showed any sign of being interested in me. You always told me love is weakness, what did you just change your mind?" Clarke shouted, frustrated with the stubborn woman and the entire situation.

"No, love is weakness…but for you I'll be weak" Lexa told her quietly.

The truth in the statement hit Clarke right in the face and she lost all of her anger. "You're still an idiot" Clarke murmured. "We could have been together so long ago, we've missed out on a lot."

Lexa blushed thinking about what that could imply. "Do you want to be mine?" Lexa asked, stumbling over the words. She didn't dare to look at Clarke in fear of rejection. Clarke stepped even closer to Lexa and lifted her chin to look in her eyes.

"Only if you agree to be mine" Clarke answered, smiling softly. Lexa gained a hopeful look and a small smile.

"Definitely" Lexa replied, just before Clarke kissed her lovingly.


	17. You Shoot Me Down But I Won't Fall

Fave Tropes. 1 Flirting Under Fire. 2 Battle Couple. 3 Act of True Love. 4 The Power of Love. 5 Longing Look. 6 Love Confession.

They go in through the tunnels Lexa and Clarke leading their people together, shoulder to shoulder. They come accross the reapers in there but use the noise makers Raven built to keep them at bay long enough to knock them out. Lexa sent a grounder back to the village to get people to take the Reapers away. They would be rehabilitated later but for now they had to focus on the Mountain Men.

They made it to the entrance to Mount Weather and Bellamy opened the door for them. They filed in through the entrance, half of them followed Maya to the harvest chamber to free the grounders, led by Lexa and the other half went to help the rest of the 47 with Clarke. Clarke's troops handed out guns to the 47 and Lexa's troops got the tree people out of the cages.

They all met up again on the fifth floor to start the actual attack. The Mountain Men had fortified the upper floors. They all split up in groups of twenty to surround the Mountain Men and attack them from all sides. Clarke and Lexa stuck together as they made their way up to the first floor. When they got to floor four Mountain Men started shooting at them.

Bullets were flying everywhere from both directions, Lexa and Clarke shooting some people themselves. "We're good at this together" Lexa flirted. She was standing right next to Clarke, so it was easy to hear her over the bullets. Clarke rolled her eyes, she didn't have time to flirt right now people were trying to kill them. "You're hot, good with a gun. Those are two qualities I greatly admire".

As they made their way from floor four to floor one, people were dropping on both sides, but more so on the enemy's side. Clarke, Lexa and several grounders who had gone with them made it to floor one the same time the other squads did and surrounded the remaining Mountain Men. "Surrender now and you will be spared" Clarke told them.

None of the Mountain Men put down their guns and so the grounders open fired on them. They ducked behind furniture, taking cover from the bullets. Clarke managed to get close enough to Cage to shoot him in the head and kill him. As she did though she made herself an easy target for a soldier standing a few feet behind her.

Lexa saw the man aim at Clarke's back and ran, then dived into Clarke knocking her down and taking the bullet in her chest. She landed heavily on top of Clarke, losing a lot of blood and slowly losing consciousness. She saw Clarke turn to look at her; as her vision started going black she managed to make out tears rolling down Clarke's cheeks.

"Lexa! Lexa!" Clarke called, trying to wake the brunette up, but couldn't. She quickly took off her jacket and tied it as best as she could around Lexa's wound to suppress the blood flow. She kept pressure on the wound as best she could as she picked her gun back up and surveyed her surroundings. She saw no immediate danger to her or Lexa.

All around her Mountain Men were falling to the ground either dead or knocked out. "Clarke!" she heard a voice call from her right. She turned in that direction and saw Octavia making her way to her with Lincoln right behind her. They got to Clarke's side within a minute and Lincoln went to pick up Lexa, but Clarke put her hand on his to stop him.

"I should take her, I love her" Clarke protested.

"I'm stronger and can carry her out easier" Lincoln argued. "I promise I'll get her out safely". Clarke relented and let him take her love. She had told Octavia she loves Lexa and obviously she had told Lincoln, but Lexa didn't know yet. Clarke and Octavia followed Lincoln to the main entrance of the base. The people who had helped the 47 were secluded in one section of the building and would stay safe.

They left the base, quickly making it to the surface and made it to the horses. Clarke got on Lexa's horse, not bothering with the one Lexa had given her, and Lincoln put Lexa in the saddle in front of Clarke. Lexa slumped back into Clarke unconscious and Clarke held the reins, making sure Lexa wouldn't fall and spurred the horse into a gallop towards camp Jaha.

As soon as Clarke got there she rushed Lexa into the Exodus med bay and Abby helped her lay her on an empty gurney. "She took a bullet for me, in the chest" Clarke, told her mom what had happened.

"Switch places with Jackson, you too emotional to help me with Lexa" Abby instructed Clarke. She did as she was told and helped bandage people up from Ton DC. Clarke kept looking over at Lexa to make sure she was still alive.

"Mom…please don't let her die" Clarke begged, walking over to the gurney when she was done with her job. Abby was performing surgery on Lexa's chest to remove to bullet. Abby managed to get the bullet out, stop the bleeding and then stitch up the small bullet hole. When she was putting bandages on the wound, Clarke finally breathed a sigh of relief.

Clarke is allowed to take Lexa to her quarters to wait for Lexa to wake up from the surgery and blood loss, so that they have privacy. Clarke waits for her to wake up on her bed next to the gurney. She waits for hours, just watching Lexa and holding her hand, but eventually she falls asleep on her bed.

While Clarke was sleeping, Lexa slowly started to wake up and become aware of her surroundings. At first she didn't know where she was, but knew there were no more people firing at them. As her vision came into focus and she looked around her she guessed she was in the sky people's camp. She hadn't been here but it looked similar to the drop ship and Clarke was lying on the bed next to her.

Seeing Clarke sleeping peacefully eased some of her worry and she was able to relax. Lexa watched her sleeping, her breathing deep and even. She wanted nothing more than to be able to lie with Clarke and hold her in her arms. But she knew she wouldn't be able to, even if she wasn't stuck on a gurney. So she settled for looking at her longingly.

It wasn't long after Lexa had woke up, that Clarke woke up and saw that Lexa was awake. Clarke sat up on the edge of the bed and took Lexa's hand in hers. "You're an idiot" Clarke said, shaking her head, a small smile on her face.

"I thought I was smart" Lexa teased, reminding them both of their conversation in the animal cage.

"You shouldn't have done that. You shouldn't have risked your life for me" Clarke told her, stroking the back of Lexa's hand with her thumb.

"I had to save you…I don't know what I would have done if you had died today" Lexa admitted. Clarke stood up and walked closer to the bed and stroked Lexa's hair. "I love you Clarke of the Sky People. I know I said love in weakness, but that is when you're at war and we no longer are".

A huge grin spread out on Clarke's lips, she couldn't hide it if she tried. "I love you too Lexa of the Tree People" Clarke confessed. She leaned down and kissed Lexa lovingly on the lips. "Now you need to rest and heal your chest. You'll be no good to me if you die and I'd be really upset." Clarke climbed onto the gurney next to Lexa and held her in her arms, allowing her to fall asleep again.


	18. One True Love

"Touch"

Lexa leads her people out of Ton DC and towards her war camp near Mount Weather. Clarke was walking in the crowd of the people next to Octavia. They were talking about what happened at Ton DC but Clarke couldn't take her eyes off of Lexa. "How did you survive?" Octavia asked. Clarke didn't hear it straight away too focused on Lexa's ass.

"What?" Clarke turned to Octavia finally paying attention to her again.

"I said how did you survive" Octavia repeated, looking between Clarke and Lexa. "Oh…I see, you and Lexa huh?"

Clarke blushed at Octavia's assumption, they hadn't done anything while out in the woods, but Octavia had obviously caught onto…whatever was between them. "I'm not telling" Clarke replied, covering why they were really out there. Octavia was her best friend but she couldn't tell her she had known about the missile before the attack. Indra had been injured during it, who was Octavia's mentor and Lincoln risked his life to help them so she wouldn't understand.

They stop a lot sooner than Clarke would have thought and she made her way to the front of the crowd to see why they had. Clarke saw a vast lake stretching out in front of them and gaped at its beauty. Lexa appeared at her side and whispered in her ear, "It's beautiful isn't it?" Clarke just nodded her head, not able to find the words to describe it. She watched as Lexa walked into the water's edge, ducked under to wet her hair and then come up, flicking her hair back as if in slow motion in Clarke's eyes.

Lexa opened her eyes and looked right at Clarke smirking. Clarke blushed but let her eyes travel over Lexa's body, her clothes clinging to her in all the right ways. Suddenly her view of Lexa was blocked as everyone there walked into the lake too. They washed the dirt of them as best as they could and Clarke finally did the same, not wanting the dirt on her any longer.

When everyone was satisfied, they continued on to the war camp. Everyone headed to their own tents, Octavia going with Lincoln and Clarke decided to follow Lexa, assuming she would tell her where she would be sleeping. They ended up in Lexa's tent and Clarke watched, unsure what to do, as Lexa got undressed to her smallclothes and got into her bedroll. "Don't just stand there get in" Lexa told her as she lay on her side.

Clarke stripped to her underwear and joined Lexa in the bedroll. She lay facing away from Lexa but falling asleep was difficult as Clarke could feel the electricity between them. They eventually fell asleep, waking up only when the sun started to rise in the sky. They found themselves in an awkward position when they woke up.

Lexa was lying on her back and Clarke was lying almost completely on top of Lexa, her face in between Lexa's boobs. She slowly picked her head up to look at Lexa to see if she was awake and saw her smirking at her with a raised eyebrow and a wicked glint in her eyes. Clarke's cheeks flushed bright red and rushed to get up, out of the bedroll so fast that she almost tripped up.

Lexa smiled to herself at Clarke's stumbling, finding her behaviour very cute. They got dressed, Clarke in the same clothes, Lexa in new clothes that were a bit warmer. As Lexa was getting into her clothes, Clarke was distracted from getting dressed and couldn't help but watch her. As she did, she felt a familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. Lexa could feel Clarke staring at her and smirked to herself but didn't say anything, as to not embarrass Clarke.

When they were dressed, they made their way to the war tent to meet with Lexa's generals. They looked at the war maps and went over the plan of attack one last time. "Does Raven have all of the noise makers ready?" Indra asked Clarke.

"Yeah, Raven should be meeting us soon" Clarke answered. She didn't know for sure, but she hoped she was right. Raven told her she would have them ready before the missile hit.

"We go in through the tunnels, use the noise makers on the reapers to get past them, get inside the base and kill everyone inside" Lexa instructed.

"You can't just kill everyone!" Clarke argued. She didn't care what she had said yesterday, they couldn't kill everyone inside Mount Weather.

"You said you wanted them all dead!" Lexa reminded her.

"I know what I said but we can't! There are children in there and Maya is helping Bellamy! For all we know there could be others helping my friends stay alive!" Clarke argued stepping closer to Lexa. As they were arguing Clarke couldn't help but keep looking at Lexa's lips.

"Even if there are, they aren't helping my people!" Lexa argued.

"Your people are my people! They aren't bleeding your people, they're too focused on trying to get the marrow from my friends! Why use the temporary solution when you can use the cure!" Clarke shouted, before storming out of the tent, frustrated at Lexa being un-compromisable.

Lexa followed after her, not wanting Clarke to be angry at her. She followed her back to her tent and went inside. "Fine we won't kill everyone, but how are we supposed to tell who is on our side?" Lexa asked.

"We'll tell Bellamy to keep the people helping them in one section and tell our people to stay away from there" Clarke answered, turning to face Lexa.

"Ok we'll do that. Are you happy now?" Lexa agreed.

"I will be" Clarke mumbled as she pulled Lexa in for a rough kiss. It took a moment but Lexa started to kiss back just as hard. Clarke ran her tongue over Lexa's bottom lip begging for entry, which Lexa gladly gave her. They tangled their tongues together, moaning at the friction. Clarke lifted her arms up to tangle into Lexa's hair, but as she lifted her right arm, she had to break the kiss and winced at the pain in her side.

"Are you ok?" Lexa asked, putting a hand on Clarke's waist to keep her steady.

"No I think I got injured when that sniper was shooting at me" Clarke answered. Lexa lead her over to the bedroll and helped her to sit down on it. She then lifted Clarke's t-shirt and took a look at her side. There was a small cut on her side where the bullet grazed her and the skin around it was bright red.

"Why didn't you notice before?" Lexa asked, voice laced with concern.

"It didn't hurt until I lifted my arm" Clarke answered.

"Stay here I'll get some bandages" Lexa told her, kissed her on the forehead and left to go to the medical tent. On her way there she ran into Abby. "What are you doing here?"

"I've done all I can for the people we pulled out of the rubble. I'm going with you to Mount Weather, you need a medical with you" Abby told her. "Have you seen Clarke?"

"She's in my tent, I was getting medical supplies for her" Lexa answered.

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine"

"I'm going to see her" Abby stated and moved to got to Lexa's tent, but Lexa stepped into her path.

"You're not allowed in my tent. It's for leaders only" Lexa informed her.

"Fine, but take these" Abby relented, getting out medical supplies from her bag. Lexa took them and went back to her tent. She sat on the bedroll next to Clarke and started cleaning the wound.

"Where did you get those?" Clarke asked recognising supplies from the exodus.

"I saw your mom" Lexa answered, distractedly. She finished cleaning the wound and taped a bandage over it. Clarke put her shirt down and moved the medical supplies off the bedroll, she knew that if the cleaner leaked, Lexa wouldn't be happy about it. When she turned back to Lexa, she was closer than before and was staring at her lips. "I want to kiss you so bad right now" Lexa mumbled, more to herself than to Clarke.

"Then kiss me" Clarke whispered.

"But your side…" Lexa's protest was interrupted by Clarke kissing her softly. Clarke moved so she was straddling Lexa's lap and pushed her backwards, so they were lying down.

"I don't care. I need you" Clarke breathed into Lexa's ear. Their lips reunited in a loving kiss, the desire from earlier reigniting in their stomachs. Clarke broke the kiss a moment later to lift up Lexa's top, Lexa lifting to make it easier for her. Lexa then took off Clarke's top, flinging it somewhere in the room. Clarke leaned down and took Lexa's earlobe in her mouth, sucking on it before planting kisses down the side of her neck.

She got to Lexa's pulse point and bit down hard, making Lexa moan out quietly and leaving a bruise there to claim her territory. Lexa scratched her nails down Clarke's back, being careful not to harm her princess any more than she already was. Clarke took off the small piece of cloth covering Lexa's chest and put Lexa's hand on the clasp of her bra.

Lexa traced her fingers over it, trying to figure out what is was, as she hadn't come across one before. At the look of confusion on Lexa's features, Clarke smiled and helped her to undo it. Lexa slipped the material off Clarke's skin and let it drop to the floor. The look of confusion was replaced with a look of desire when her eyes landed on Clarke's breasts.

Lexa brought her hands up to Clarke's torso and looked at Clarke to see if she was ok with going further. At Clarke's nod of approval, Lexa moved her hands up to cup Clarke's breasts in her hands, thumbs stroking over the nipples. They hardened instantly at the intimate touch. Clarke leaned down again and kissed Lexa again.

Clarke trailed her hands down from Lexa's shoulders, down her torso, briefly teasing her nipples with her fingers before sliding them down Lexa's stomach to her trousers. She looked into Lexa's eyes as she pulled them down slowly and threw them on the floor somewhere. She then took Lexa's underwear off her long smooth legs.

Clarke marvelled at the sight of her lover naked to her eyes, taking pleasure in knowing she would be the only one who got to see Lexa like this. She stood up and took off her own trousers and underwear, dropping them to the floor. Clarke situated herself between Lexa's legs and kissed her again, taking her breath away. They kept kissing as Clarke trailed her hand down Lexa's side and to her mound.

"Touch me…please" Lexa begged. Clarke moved her hand down and dipped her fingers between Lexa's folds, skimming over her clit and tracing patterns in her wetness. She traced them down to her entrance to tease her, then back up and flicked them over her clit. Lexa gripped Clarke's shoulders and wrapped a leg over her hip.

Clarke moved her fingers down again and entered Lexa with one finger, going as slow as she possibly could. "More" Lexa begged, shifting her hips up. Clarke pushed a second finger inside and started a slightly faster rhythm. She used her thumb to trace over Lexa's clit and found the rough patch inside her. Lexa came with Clarke's name on her lips, clutching at Clarke harder.

She rode out her orgasm on Clarke's fingers, slowly coming down from her high. Clarke removed her fingers and kissed Lexa softly. Lexa lay there as Clarke pressed kisses to her skin trying to catch her breath. When she had she flipped their positions and returned the favour, Clarke moaning Lexa's name as she came.

They lay together in the bedroll, enjoying each other's presence and the feel of their skin pressed together. They kissed again, showing the other how much they love them. Just then Octavia walked into the tent without announcing herself and saw them tangled up in each other. "Break it up lovebirds" Octavia told them, letting them know she was there.

They broke the kiss, Clarke blushing and Lexa looking smug, ignoring for the moment that Octavia had let herself in her tent without permission. "What is it?" Clarke asked.

"We're ready to move out. Raven finished the noise makers and our soldiers arrived" Octavia told them.

"We'll be there in a minute" Clarke told her and she left. Clarke rested her head on Lexa's shoulder, still very much embarrassed. They started laughing quietly and shared another kiss, before getting up and getting dressed. Once they were dressed, Lexa got some armour from her box of clothes and handed it to Clarke.

"I want you safe in there" Lexa answered the silent question. Clarke took the armour and put it on as Lexa put on hers. Clarke walks towards the entrance of the tent, about to leave but Lexa grasps her hand and stops her. Clarke turns back to look at her. "Stay alive, I can't lose you" Lexa told her, worry evident on her features.

"You stay alive too. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you" Clarke told her and kissed her lovingly. "I love you"

"I love you too" Lexa replied. They left the tent and met their army at the entrance to the camp, ready to attack Mount Weather.


	19. Couldn't Stop Caring

Quote or Song Lyrics. Couldn't Stop Caring - The Spiritual Machines.

_I could see the signs  
She was fixed to fly  
It's always better fought than won  
For those not afraid to die_

_I couldn't stop, couldn't stop, stop stop it_

_I couldn't stop, couldn't stop, stop stop it_

_I couldn't stop, couldn't stop, stop stop it_

_I couldn't stop, stop stop it_

The grounders all started cheering "Heda! Heda!" until Lexa raised her hand to stop them. "What happened here will not stand. The mountain will fall. THE DEAD WILL BE AVENGED!" Lexa shouted, causing the grounders to cheer for their leader. Clarke watched her motivate her people and was amazed at the respect she commanded, yet couldn't help the guilt that plagued her over the deaths of the people in Ton DC and the lie they were telling their people.

The grounders got back to work when Abby reminded them that there was still people that needed to be saved. Lexa turned to face Clarke and assured her, "With our two people working together, we're going to win this war Clarke". Clarke wasn't so sure about that but nodded her head in agreement anyway, hoping Lexa was right.

_It's all the same_

_She takes the world_

_And I take the blame_

_It's all the same_

_She wants to drown_

_And I break the chain_

As Clarke walked away from her mom, Abby grabbed her wrist to make her turn back to her. "I need you to do something for me. Don't forget that we're the good guys" Abby told her. Clarke was thankful that her mom seemed more accepting of her decisions, after blaming her yesterday.

Lexa walked past them and informed her, "It's time". Clarke looked at her as she went passed them, she was nervous about the upcoming attack and what would happen to her people. Would they succeed? Would they fail? Who would die and how many? Would she die? Would Lexa? She turned back to her mom and nodded.

Abby cupped her cheek and whispered, "May we meet again". It was a saying all the arkers said in situations like this, ones where someone they knew could die. Clarke just smiled at her sadly, unable to say the words back. She didn't want to think about the possibility of dying. It was unlikely her mom would die as she would be out of danger. She turned and made her way to the rest of the soldiers waiting on her and walked out of the village with them, towards the war camp.

_Caring started it  
I can't stop it  
Caring started it  
I can't stop it  
Caring started it  
I can't stop it  
I believe it's too late  
I can't stop it_

They were in the war table before the meeting by several minutes. Lexa pushed Clarke against the table and claimed her lips in a hungry kiss. Clarke hopped onto the table and pulled Lexa between her legs, wrapping her arms around her neck. Lexa buried her hands in Clarke's hair and scraped her nails over her skull.

They deepened the kiss, tongues gliding against each other and someone let out a moan. They continued for several minutes, until someone cleared their throat. They separated and saw Indra standing there, looking none too pleased. "Can't you see we're busy?" Lexa questioned.

"We need to start the meeting" Clarke reminded her, hoping off the table. "Sorry about that Indra, we lost track of time".

_It's all for you  
You get the change and I give the truth  
It's all for you  
Take it to depths they never knew_

_I couldn't stop, couldn't stop, stop caring_

_I couldn't stop, couldn't stop, stop caring_

_I couldn't stop, couldn't stop, stop caring_

_Couldn't stop, couldn't stop, stop stop caring_

They were in Mount Weather fighting side by side. Clarke shooting people with her gun and Lexa shooting people with her bow and arrows. They exited one room into a long corridor, shooting people as they walked down it. They cleared that area and moved onto the next, Clarke and Lexa staying together, not wanting to be separated.

They made it into another room with Cage in it and a lot of tables. They ducked behind cover and kept shooting at the guards. They had warriors fighting with them behind cover too, some of the enemy guards were getting shot, but a lot still remained. The grounders weapons were inferior to the Mountain Men and Lexa was now regretting not using the guns Kane suggested they use.

_Shot down  
She's coming like a hurricane  
Shot down  
She's in love with the pain_

_Shot down  
She's coming like a hurricane  
Shot down  
She's in love with the pain_

_I couldn't stop, couldn't stop, stop caring_

_I couldn't stop, couldn't stop, stop caring_

_I couldn't stop, couldn't stop, stop caring_

_Couldn't stop, couldn't stop, stop stop caring_

While they were behind cover, Lexa pulled Clarke to her and kissed her desperately. It lasted a couple of minutes. When Lexa pulled away, she had a weird look on her face that Clarke couldn't decipher. "I'm weak for you" Lexa told her looking into her eyes before grabbing Clarke's gun out of her hand, standing up and shooting Cage.

She shot at Cage and anyone else who popped up over the cover of the tables. She didn't bother using the cover anymore and just kept shooting. As soon as she got a chance she shot Cage in the head, killing him. At the same time she was shot by a guard in the chest, right through the heart. She dropped to the floor in front of Clarke, blood dripping out of her mouth.

Clarke screamed Lexa's name through her tears and cradled her in her lap. Octavia made her way to Clarke and pulled her away from Lexa's body and to the safety of the corridor. Grounders and Arkers were still shooting at the Mountain Men, but Octavia wouldn't let her back in the room unarmed. Clarke kept trying to get back to Lexa, still bawling her eyes out.

When the war was over and victory was theirs, they carried the bodies of the fallen back to Ton DC, Lexa was one of them. Clarke's tears had lessened from sobs to a silent stream of tears. She walked at the front of the crowd of people with Octavia and led them back to the crater of the village. They built a funeral Pyre, wrapped the bodies in cloth and put them on the pyre.

Lexa was put on top, when Clarke had said her final goodbye to the woman who had won her heart. They all stood around the pyre, including Abby and Kane. Clarke was handed a torch by Indra. "Gonplei ste odon" Clarke said loud enough for everyone to hear and lit the pyre. She stood and watched, people eventually leaving one by one, until the last ember burned out.


	20. Age Isn't Everything

Rare Pair. Raven/Abby with background Clarke/Lexa.

In the middle of summer Clarke and her friends and family went on a camping trip to the lake that was near Ton DC. They packed their rucksacks with clothes and their sleeping bags. Their tents were attached to the top of their rucksacks and they were carrying their weapons. They set up camp next to the lake, Lexa and Clarke shared a tent, Octavia and Lincoln shared a tent.

They placed their tents in a semi-circle so they would surround the camp fire, Lexa and Clarke's, Octavia and Lincolns, Kane's, Abby's, Raven's. When the tents were set up Kane and Lincoln went to the lake to fish, Clarke and Raven went to fetch firewood and Indra and Lexa went to find berries and nuts to go with the fish. When they all got back, they built the camp fire and Abby cooked the fish over it.

They settle down on some logs to eat their fish and tell stories about their respective homes. They all eventually turn in to bed, getting into their night clothes and getting into their tents.

Mid-morning the next day, saw the sun bright in the sky and the people in the small camp lounging about on the grass. "Who's up for a game of tag?" Kane suggested.

"I will" Raven said immediately.

"Sure" Octavia agreed.

"I might be too old" Abby said.

"You're not that old" Raven rushed to assure her.

Lexa, Lincoln, Clarke and Indra didn't want to join in, so it was just those four. Kane was it first and chased the others around the camp site. He managed to tag Abby, who managed to tag Octavia, who tagged Raven. Raven was on and was chasing Kane and Octavia, who were running towards Abby. She was closing in on Octavia and she lunged forward to tag her, but she moved out of the way just in time.

Raven kept falling however and bumped into Abby, pushing her into the Lake. Abby went under the water from the fall and burst out of it a minute later. Kane helped her out of the water, but her clothes were now completely soaked. She was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt, the t-shirt had become see through and she wasn't wearing a bra. Raven couldn't help but stare at her chest.

Abby noticed Raven's glazed over look and smirked, waited for Raven to meet her eyes and raised her eyebrow at her. Raven's cheeks flushed bright red. She took off her jacket and gave it to Abby to cover up with, before running off back inside her tent. Clarke watched the exchange between her mom and close friend in curiosity. She wasn't sure if there was anything going on between them.

Abby turned to Kane and asked for his advice. "What should I do Marcus? She's my daughter's age".

"I think if you want it to work it could. People might not like it but as long as you're both happy, they don't matter. Though I would talk to Clarke about it" Kane answered. Abby and Raven had been flirting for a few weeks and Abby had told Kane about it. Surprisingly he supported them. Taking Kane's advice, Abby went over to Clarke, who was sitting on Lexa's lap as Lexa played with her hair and asked to talk to Clarke alone.

Clarke moved off Lexa's lap after giving her a quick kiss and Lexa got up and walked over to Raven's tent. Abby sat down next to Clarke and sighed, her shoulders sagging. "I guess you saw that?" she asked her daughter.

"Yes although I'm not sure what I witnessed" Clarke prompted her mom to explain.

"I have some feelings for Raven…romantic ones and she seems to too. We've been flirting for a while and at first it was innocent, but over the weeks it's become…more. I want to see where this goes with her, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable" Abby explained.

"I haven't seen her like this since Finn and I haven't seen you like this since dad. You seem to make each other happy and that's all that matters. I admit, it'll be weird at first, seeing you two together like that but I'll get used to it. I hope everything works about between you both" Clarke told her. "Just do me a favour and don't do the do when I'm around".

Abby laughed softly. "That I can promise" Abby replied. She hugged Clarke for a moment, then got up and walked to Raven's tent.

While Abby had been talking to Clarke, Lexa was talking to Raven. "So Abby huh?" Lexa questioned.

"Yeah" Raven sighed, unsure how to feel about it right now. Lexa sat down next to Raven. They had become friends after the war with Mount Weather, though they weren't that close.

"Dating her will be hard" Lexa started, keeping her tone neutral. "Abby is stubborn, self-righteous, strong willed and hard headed. She's also a few years older and that will be a problem for some people".

"Yeah, what do you know about it?" Raven asked bitterly. Lexa stood up and moved towards the entrance of the tent.

"I'm dating a Griffin too remember" Lexa answered. She went to exit the tent but just before she did, she turned back smiling at Raven. "Oh and just so you know. It's totally worth it". Raven let out a smile and Lexa left the tent, walking past Abby on the way.

Abby walked into Raven's tent and stood nervously by the entrance. "Can I talk to you?" she asked Raven.

"Yeah, of course" Raven answered and patted the sleeping bag next to her. Abby sat down in the space Raven had indicated and was silent for a moment, trying to put her thoughts into sentences.

"I like you Raven, a lot. I think we have this great connection and I want to see where this goes. I mean if you want to. I talked to Clarke about it and she said she accepts it even though it's a bit weird" Abby told her. They both chuckled at the last sentence.

"I want to see where this goes too" Raven replied, looking into Abby's eyes. Raven lifted her hand up and stroked Abby's cheek softly. She leaned in slowly and met Abby's lips in a soft kiss. It was over quickly and told them both that this was right. Abby leaned in and kissed Raven again, this time for a lot longer, both pouring their emotions into the kiss. They parted when they needed breath and rested their foreheads together.


End file.
